El despertar de la oscuridad
by Sahure
Summary: Durante la europa del siglo XVI, el pequeño Adalius Schmidt trata de sobrevivir con su familia en un momento de crisis para los magos. Su vida cambiará cuando descubre un nuevo poder mágico, marcando el destino de quienes lo rodean. Los personajes de CCS, Holic y TRC pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia y los OC son de nuestra autoría. Recomiendo leer Los Poderes de la oscuridad primero
1. 0 Prólogo

El despertar de la oscuridad - Prólogo

La noche estaba en su esplendor y un leve sereno caía, la luna llena resplandecia mostrando la sombra de quiénes rondaban las afueras, haciendo imposible el poder esconderse.

-Mamá, ¿por qué corremos en la madrugada?- Preguntaba un niño de unos once años, mientras se escabullia entre callejones de la mano de su madre

-Adalius, te lo he explicado varias veces- susurraba la madre del niño rubio de ojos dorados. Sin sentirse satisfecho por la respuesta de su progenitora, el chico continuaba corriendo sigilosamente de la mano de su madre. Podía ver como la mujer seguía a su padre quién iba de la mano de una chica, una niña un poco mayor que él, de cabellos castaños ondulados y hermosos ojos grises. De repente oyó a unos caballos cerca y por alguna razon sintió a su madre tensarse

-Adalius toma a Aria y salgan de aquí- dijo su padre con voz de alerta -Tienen la dirección del señor Nicola, corran hacia ahí y no miren atrás- dijo con voz de preocupación

-Padre, Madre- dijo el pequeño angustiado pero fue interrumpido por una luz y unos caballos que se acercaban a todo galope desde el otro lado del callejón.

-¡Corran! - dijeron ambos progenitores al unísono con extrema preocupación. El niño tenía un mal presentimiento pero todo se volvio oscuro

-¡Ahhh!- exclamaba Adalius despertando de repente algo agitado "Otra vez este sueño ¿Por qué? ¿Que significa? ¿Es el futuro?"- se preguntaba el niño de unos nueve años. Últimamente tenía ese sueño constantemente, en donde huía con sus padres y Aria, su mejor amiga. Aquella angustia con la que se despertaba no le gustaba para nada. El chico rubio se incorporó en su cama y se sentó en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

-Ignis- susurró el infante mientras abría su mano y en su palma se veia una pequeña flama dorada, la cual utilizó para prender un candelabro que tenia al lado en su mesa de noche. Caminó pensativo hacia la ventana mientras veía distraído la fuerte tormenta que ocurría.

-¿Adalius?- dijo una voz algo ronca y adormilada desde el otro lado de la habitación -¿Estás bien?-

-Si Aria, siento si te desperte, solo me cuesta un poco dormir- contestó el chico con su característica madurez.

-Ve a dormir, deja de hacer tanto ruido- contestó la niña desde su cama volviéndose para seguir durmiendo

El pequeño sonrió ante el reclamo de su amiga, sopló las velas y en la penumbra de la oscuridad siguió viendo la lluvia caer.

-Creo que es hora de preguntarle a mi madre sobre mis sueños, y si hay magia relacionada- susurró Adalius para sí mismo antes de volver a caer en un profundo sueño.

... ... ... .. ... ..

Bienvenidos a una historia mas!

Los dejamos con este spin off basado en la historia de Adalius. Todo esto es el preámbulo a la continuación de lpdlo :)

Si eres nuevo ppr aquí, recomendamos leer Los poderes de la Oscuridad primero!

Saluods!


	2. 1 Herencia mágica

Capítulo 1 - Herencia mágica

La mañana se asomaba tímidamente mientras los primeros rayos del sol dejaban expuestos las inclemencias de la tormenta del día anterior. Sin importar si llovía o no, la familia Schmidt se levantaba temprano para sus quehaceres cotidianos.

Adalius, desvelado por sus sueños, ayudaba a su madre a recolectar algunas hierbas cerca de la aldea donde habitaban. Su rostro denotaba una cierta preocupación que no paso desapercibida por su progenitora.

-Hijo ¿te encuentras bien? Te ves algo cansado- preguntó la dama de ojos dorados. Adalius salió de sus pensamientos y decidió salir de la duda

-No dormí bien madre, tuve un sueño-

-¿Un sueño?-

-Es un sueño recurrente madre, lo he tenido en varias ocasiones últimamente- dijo el chico pensativo -se que mi magia la herede de papá, y no tiene nada que ver con la predicción... pero el sentimiento en ese sueño...-

-Es mía- interrumpió su madre mientras suspiraba. Se colocó adelante de Adalius arrodillandose para estar a su altura -poder ver el futuro en sueños, es mi magia hijo, pero nunca antes la habías manifestado- terminó de decir incapaz de ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

-Pero...pensé que sólo era la sanación...-

-Mi linaje mágico se fragmentó durante mucho tiempo, dejando la predicción como una habilidad casi desaparecida, incluso yo no la tengo completa, no puedo convocarla solo se manifiesta, incompleta- decía su madre con tristeza, no era una de sus habilidades preciadas y menos le gustaba que su hijo la heredera

-Entonces ¿lo que veo es el futuro?- preguntó un poco confundido Adalius, su madre solo asintió. Al recordar el sueño el niño tuvo un escalofrío, fuese lo que fuese no se sentía como algo positivo -Madre, si el sueño no me gusta, ¿puedo cambiarlo?- preguntó el pequeño

-Adalius-dijo su madre más seria -nunca he escuchado que las cosas terminen bien para quién busca cambiar el destino de esa manera-

-Pero ¿si lo que ves no te agrada?-

-Sólo puedes preparate, y dejarlo fluir- contestó su madre con tristeza

-Eso es horrible - reclamó el pequeño -una habilidad asi es... triste- Su madre suspiró, toda su vida habia pensado lo mismo y su único deseo era que su hijo no la heredara

De repente, un viento frío agobio a madre e hijo en ese momento, el invierno se acercaba y las temperaturas fluctuaban con rapidez. El cambio de aire recordo a la mujer que su hijo cumpliria diez años muy pronto e intento desviar la conversación

-Vamos Adalius, no estamos lo suficiente abrigados y no querrás estar enfermo para tu cumpleaños ¿cierto?-

Adalius sonrió y asintió tomando la mano de su madre para devolverse a la aldea. Justo al llegar pudieron observar como Aria y el padre de Adalius volvían de su práctica diaria de tiro con arco a lo que el pequeño salió corriendo para compartir con su amiga. El padre de Adalius pudo observar la cara de preocupacion de su esposa

-¿Pasó algo?- dijo el hombre rubio mientras cuidaba que los chicos no notaran su conversación. La mujer suspiró de nuevo

-Adalius... sus poderes van mas allá de lo que pensamos- exclamó ante la mirada confundida del hombre -tiene predicciones en sus sueños- agregó mientras veía la cara de preocupación de su marido.

-Eso...puede ser peligroso-

-Creo... que es hora de contactar a Londres-

-Nicola- dijo el hombre mientras su esposa volvia a asentir.

... .. ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Los días pasaban lentamente durante esa época del año, a veces el clima se tornaba frio y una tormenta interrumpía las labores del día, mientras que otros días los tibios rayos de sol se colaban por entre las ramas de los árboles creando una atmósfera idónea para explorar.

Adalius se encontraba leyendo uno de los libros de hierbas medicinales. Estaba tan concentrado que no notó cuando su madre entró a preparar el almuerzo. La mujer se quedó viendo la tierna escena y no pudo evitar sentir gran cariño y ternura por su pequeño come libros.

-¿No deberías salir a jugar? El día es precioso- preguntó su madre mientras empezaba a preparar los alimentos.

-Prefiero quedarme a leer... me parece que cerca hay unas cuantas hierbas que funcionan contra el catarro... seria muy útil identificarlas en caso de una eventualidad-

La mujer solo suspiró a manera de resignación y es que ese era su hijo siempre responsable y pensando en el bienestar de aquellos que amaba. Pocas veces lo veía actuar acorde a su edad y la niña que lograba sacarlo de su cascarón no parecía estar cerca.

-¿Dónde está Aria?- preguntó su madre

Adalius solamente se tenso unos segundos e hizo un gesto con sus hombros.

-No me digas que pelearon de nuevo... Adalius querido... ella es tu mejor amiga-

-No peleamos...-

-Aja...-

-Madre... bueno... si peleamos pero fue porque ella quería ir al río y yo no- confesó el niño- y me dijo que era un aburrido-

-Ay hijo...sabes que ella lo dice para obligarte a intentar cosas nuevas- respondió mientras daba una suave palmada en la espalda al niño -anda ve a buscarla para que venga a comer-

A regañadientes, Adalius salió a buscar a su amiga quien seguramente estaba retozando por ahí con los otros niños.

-Solo porque ellos son más de exteriores no quiere decir que yo sea aburrido- murmuró para si el niño ya que la idea de su amiga desplanzandolo le causaba un vacío en su interior que no sabia como explicar.

Al rato de caminar, logró escuchar una suave melodía que causó una sonrisa al instante "Aria" pensó.

Con mucho cuidado, logró acercarse a la fuente del sonido, la niña de aproximadamente unos nueve años estaba concentrada tocando una dulce melodía con su flauta. Adalius observó fascinado como una suave brisa rodeaba a la chica causando que las olas y flores a su alrededor siguieran el compás de la música. Y es que la magia de Aria tenía el viento como su fuente elemental de poder.

La niña detuvo la melodía y abrió sus hermosos ojos grises en dirección a donde se ubicaba el chico.

-Adalius- dijo mientras extendía sus manos hacia su amigo.

Las cálidas sonrisas de Aria causaban una hermosa sensación en el corazón de Adalius. El chico se acercó y tomó las manos de su amiga.

-Eso fue hermoso- susurró.

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa llena de nostalgia - prefiero no usar mi magia, pero la magia con base en la música es un poco diferente...aunque lo hubieras sabido si no hubieras sido un aburrido- terminó de decir inflando sus mejillas.

Adalius solo sonrió y ayudó a la niña a ponerse de pie -Vamos mamá te llama para comer-

-espero que sea estofado pero...estas evadiendo mi comentario.

-que no

\- que sí

\- que no

. . ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **Llegamos con el capitulo 1 del pequeño spin off del joven Adalius**

 **Esperemos que los disfruten, y recuerden que todo es importante para la continuación de LPDLO ;)**

 **Volvemos el martes!**


	3. 2 Creciendo

Capítulo 2 Creciendo

El dia amanecía frio, el invierno comenzaba con sus caracteristicas inclemencias en el tiempo. Una leve nevada habia caido esa madrugada, dejando todo cubierto por un fino manto de nieve. Era 4 de diciembre y la familia Schmidt se preparaba para una celebracion especial, el joven Adalius cumplía diez años y le habían planeado un día especial.

La celebración dio paso una deliciosa comida preparada por su padre, mientras con mucho orgullo Aria llevaba el postre de cerezas y vainilla que le habia preparado con ayuda de la madre del chico. Adalius se sentia muy agradecido por disfrutar esos momentos con su familia, sin embargo, en su interior aún sentía el agobio de aquel sueño recurrente, aunque trataba de no reflejarlo. Una vez habían terminado de comer, Aria insistió con una gran sonrisa de que pasarán a los regalos.

El primero fue su padre quien se acercó con una pequeña cajita de madera. El objeto cabía en la palma de la mano del hombre.

-Cuándo el frio invierno pase, te enseñaré a usarla. Estas listo para aprender los secretos de nuestra magia- dijo el hombre sonriendo con cierto orgullo.

Adalius se emocionó de tal manera que sus ojos tenían un nuevo tono de dorado, cosa que dibujo una sonrisa en sus padres y su mejor amiga, que amaban verlo sonreir. Con cuidado tomó la caja y la abrió, se encontró con un hermoso dije en forma de espada, con una empuñadora dorada con incrustaciones verdes como esmeraldas. La joya resplandecía.

-¡Es preciosa papá! Esperare con ansias que termine el invierno- decía el pequeño rubio con emoción.

Su madre se retiró a su cuarto y volvio con un pequeño baúl, se lo extendió a su hijo pero el chico no pudo abrirlo.

-Esto ha permanecido en mi familia por generaciones, cuando estes listo podras abrirlo- exclamó su madre con una sonrisa

-Gracias mamá, lo cuidaré y sere responsable de nuestro legado- dijo el chico con seriedad y emoción mientras recibía un amoroso abrazo materno.

Las miradas se volvieron a cierta niña castaña de ojos grises que mantenia un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Yo pues...Este...obviamente tengo un regalo para ti pero...-trataba de decir Aria sin mucho éxito.

-¿Aria?- preguntó Adalius un tanto confundido no entendía porque la chica se veía tan nerviosa si ella siempre era mas valiente que él.

-Sólo toma- dijo la chica entregándole una pequeña nota -abrela cuando yo...este...cuando yo me retire de la habitación- murmuró mientras salía corriendo.

Adalius abrió la nota. Miró el papel con cariño y confusión, era un pequeño dibujo de la celebración de cumpleaños donde Adalius, sus padres y ella se encontraban alrededor de la mesa comiendo pastel.

-Es muy bello dijo la madre del rubio mientras veía el dibujo por encima del hombro del pequeño. Deberías colocarlo en tu habitación hijo.

-Ve y buscale un buen lugar- dijo su padre.

Un tanto confundido, ya que no entendía el nerviosismo de su amiga, Adalius fue a su habitación. Sus padres veían como el chico se retiraba mientras ellos se dedicaban una mirada cómplice.

-No notó la magia-

-Nuestro hijo en sus despistado con todo lo relacionado a Aria-

-Lo sacó del padre...-

-¿Disculpa. ..? Pero recuerdo que fuiste tú a la que le tomó dos años darse cuenta de que yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti.

-¿Enserio? Mmm yo lo recuerdo al revés.

. . .. ... ... ... ... ...

Ya en su habitación, Adalius notó con asombro como el dibujo empezaba a cambiar y daba paso a unas palabras.

"Te veo en el bosque...Aria" era el mensaje que se podía leer. Con prisa para no hacer esperar a la chica, Adalius tomó su abrigo y salio corriendo al encuentro con su amiga.

Cinco minutos después había llegado a donde estaba la castaña.

-Te tardaste- dijo Aria inflando sus mejillas

-Tu siempre tan misteriosa...Me tomó un tiempo porque estaba buscando un buen lugar para tu regalo- respondió Adalius

-Ese no es todo el regalo. Todavía quedan dos cosas más- respondió la niña - ven siéntate aquí y tapate los ojos-

Adalius hizo lo que Aria le pidió y se quedó muy quieto esperando. En ese momento sintió lo que parecía ser un pequeño cofre en su regazo y una hermosa melodía empezó a salir del objeto.

...

*escuchar la cancion*

/S9ie880NpbY

Titulo: everytime you kissed me - music box

Pandora hearts

...

-Abre los ojos-

-Es una cajita de música...-

-¿Te gusta?-

-Aria es preciosa ¿y la melodía?-

-Es una composición mía...tu padre me ayudó y tu madre me ayudó a conseguir la cajita-.

Adalius se quedó en silencio un momento mientras dejaba que la dulce melodía le envolviera y lo llenará de paz.

-Sabes que la música también contiene magia...la idea es que si tienes pesadillas...pues esto te ayude...-contestó la pequeña un tanto avergonzada

-Aria...-

-¿Si?-

-Gracias...- dijo el pequeño dedicándole una gran sonrisa que causó un vuelco en el estómago de la pequeña.

-falta la otra parte del regalo...-

-Qué...-trató de preguntar pero Aria lo Interrumpió dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Feliz cumpleaños Adalius- dijo la niña dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Aria- respondió el chico sintiendo como ese momento con la chica al igual que la melodía serían recuerdos que atesoraria el resto de sus días

... .. .. .. .. ...

El frio invierno estaba en su mayor esplendor, la nevada era terrible y las temperaturas bajo cero congelarian a cualquiera, sin embargo esa noche Adalius sudaba agitado mientras seguia soñando y sentía una opresion en su corazón

-no llores mas por favor, no soporto verte asi- decia Adalius a una Aria que lloraba desconsoladamente

-Pero los niños lo rompieron- decía la niña con voz de reclamo sollozando, su carita estaba empapada en lagrimas. Adalius abrió las manos de la niña, encontrándose con su flauta rota mientras la pequeña lloraba aún mas, un deseo de venganza se apodero del niño.

-¡Ah!- exclamó adalius despertando de su sueño; agitado y empapado en sudor. Sentía enojo y dolor en su ser, si había algo que no soportaba era ver a su amiga llorar.

-no puedo permitirlo... no puedo- susurraba el chico desafiandose asi mismo, esos sueños con predicciones iban a acabar con él. Con la tormenta de nieve cayendo, el chico se levantó aún agitado y con molestia, pudo observar que estaba por amanecer y el frio era insoportable. Con una manta encima se dirigió a la cocina a calentarse un poco de leche para intentar volver a dormir. Sin embargo, se llevo una sorpresa al llegar al lugar

-¿Mamá?- preguntó el niño confundido -¿no podias dormir?-

Su madre levantó la mirada algo asombrada mientras se tomaba un té

-Adalius está haciendo mucho frío, ¿Qué haces fuera de cama?- pregunto la de ojos dorados. Adalius camino a la cocina y se sento a un lado de su madre y se acercó para abrazarla. La mujer sintió despedazarse su corazón ante la fuerza del abrazo de su hijo

-Mamá, tuve un sueño- dijo el niño sin sacar su cara de los brazos de su madre

-¿El mismo de la vez pasada?-

-No mamá, es otro, pero me senti igual de mal-

La mujer palideció y un sentimiento de tristeza la embargo por completo, sus peores temores se volvian realidad

-¿Quieres contarme el sueño?- preguntó la mujer

-Si te lo cuento,¿ no se volvera realidad?- dijo el niño descubriendo su cara y mirando a su progenitora

-eso es un mito Adalius, lo que tiene que pasar, pasará, lo cuentes o no-

El chico enterró de nuevo su faz en los brazos de su madre, la apretaba con fuerza

-Pero no quiero que pase mama, no quiero, tengo que evitarlo- decia el pequeño al borde del llanto.

-Adalius- dijo mientras tomaba las mejillas de su hijo y lo obligaba a mirarla.

-Hijo, nunca trates de evitar que pase algo que ya viste. Lo unico que conseguiras es que se haga realidad con mayor rapidez. Dime que lo entiendes, Adalius-

-Si mamá- dijo el niño un poco asustado ante la seriedad de las palabras..

-Ten un poco de té hijo y regresa a la cama, te vas a enfermar- dijo la dama mientras le pasaba una taza a su hijo. El chico asintió y se retiró, de salida se detuvo y volvió a ver a su madre

-Mama, ¿por qué corremos en la madrugada?

-Hijo, piensa ¿por qué corre la liebre?-

El chico siguio a sus aponsentos pensando en las palabras de su madre -la liebre corre porque la persiguen- susurró

En la cocina, el padre de Adalius salía detras de una de las puertas, justo cuando volvia de la habitación vio entrar a su hijo en la cocina y no quiso interrumpir. Se topó con el rostro triste y atribulado de su esposa y solo procedió a abrazarla

-¿Cuándo?- pregunto el rubio

-Pronto-

-debo apresurarme- dijo a lo que su esposa asintió con la mirada pérdida -que haremos con..-

-No te preocupes, Nicola llegará a tiempo- interrumpio la mujer. Su esposo sólo la abrazo y beso sus cabellos rojizos

"yo tambien tuve un sueño, hijo" pensó la mujer sollozante

. .. .. . . .. ... ...

El frío invierno comenzaba a mermar y a dar paso de nuevo a los campos verdes, poco a poco el hielo blanco que cubria las colinas comenzaba a desaparecer. Una vez mas Adalius habia tenido sus sueños recurrentes, en uno corria de la mano de su madre con desesperacion mientras que en el otro veia a aria llorar, llenandolo de enojo y dolor. Ante el desvelo, el chico no se habia levantado temprano a como acostumbraba, sin embargo un murmullo de diferentes voces riendo y compartieron lo hicieron despertar, encontrando que Aria tampoco se encontraba ya en el cuarto que compartian

Se levanto y se preparo para salir de su habitacion, timidamente se acerco al lugar de donde provenia las voces.

-Adalius ven, no temas- indico su padre al ver a su hijo secretamente asomado por la puerta

-dormilon- dijo Aria en tono de burla mientras le pasaba el desayuno a su amigo con una sonrisa

-lo siento, no dormi bien- se disculpo el pequeño rubio

-No te preocupes cariño- dijo su madre -Ven, él es amigo de tu padre, el señor Nicola- el pequeño estiro su mano en forma de saludo para estrechar la mano con aquel señor de gran estatura. A primera vista, parecía que el hombre ya pasaba las cincuenta primaveras, sus cabellos blancos y las líneas debajo de sus ojos verdes y alrededor de su boca le hacían sentir que ese regordete hombre era simpático.

-mucho gusto pequeño- dijo Nicola con alegria

-el placer es mio- correspondio el saludo. Adalius noto un anillo que Nicola portaba en su dedo del medio y quedo maravillado

-¡usted forma parte del concilio de occidente! Y no solo eso…¡es representante del un clan ante el concejo superior!- adalius estaba maravillado ante lo que significaba la joya y lo que Nicola representaba. El ojiverde se rió amenamente

-Vaya que estas informado muchacho, me agrada saber que te interesa el concilio-

-es todo un entusiasta visionario- agrego la madre de adalius sonriendo

-cuando sea grande formare parte del concilio, es mi sueño- respondia elpequeño rubio extasiado

-pues primero come tu desayuno- dijo Aria inflando sus mejillas. Tenia rato de haberle preparado la comida al niño. Todos los presentes rieron ante tal comentario de la castaña

-Nicola se quedara con nosotros una temporada, tiene una misión del concilio y ademas me tiene que ayudar en otros asuntos- comento el padre del rubio

-Papá, ¿puede estar en mi entrenamiento? ¿Cuando termine el invierno?-

-Claro-

-Siempre que mi misión on lo permita ahi estaré- sonrio el viejo regordete

... ... .. ...

Bienvenidos al capitulo 2!

Primero agradecer a nuestros guest por los reviews :) no podemos contestarles pero estamos muy agradecidas con que sigan la historia y la esten disfrutando!

Antes del próximo cap estaremos subiendo un concept art de Adalius y Aria a la pagina de fb, asi que esten pendientes :)


	4. 3 Destino prometido

Capitulo 3 Destino prometido

Finalmente la primavera habia llegado, y con ella, la emoción desbordada del pequeño Adalius por las enseñanzas que su padre había prometido en invierno.

Listo desde buena mañana, el chico esperaba en la sala de su casa a sus acompañantes algo impaciente. Finalmente ese dia podría comenzar con el entrenamiento avanzado de sus poderes y eso lo tenía al pequeño muy animado. Si bien su padre ya lo habia instruido en la magia elemental básica , faltaba mucho terreno que abarcar aún.

-¿Estas listo hijo?- pregunto el rubio mientras entraba a la sala acompañado de Aria y el señor Nicola

-¡Si papá!- contestó el chico levantándose de golpe haciendo reir a los presente

Los cuatro salieron con ruta al bosque, del lado más alejado de la aldea. Practicar con magia requería cuatela, por lo cual debían tener la precaución necesaria si no querian sorpresas desagradables. Cuando llegaron al claro del bosque, Nicola procedió a poner un escudo, una precaución mas no sobraba

-¿Tienes la espada?- preguntó el padre al chico quién le enseño inmediatamente el dije de la espada colgando de su cuello

-Ah la pusiste en un collar, se ve bien-

-Lo hizo Aria- dijo el chico con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. El padre del chico sonrió ante aquello y revolvió los cabellos de su hijo. A unos metros podía observar a la castaña practicando su arco mientras charlaba con Nicola

-Bien hijo, se que has controlado los hechizo de magia elemental y parte de la magia de creación , te he visto crear fuego en la palma de la mano por lo cual espero eso lo tengas completamente dominado- el chico asentía mientras su padre le daba esa charla- tu dije de espada, el mio en forma de arco o el escudo que perteneció a tu abuelo, son potenciadores o catalizadores mágicos, nos ayudan a realizar hechizos mas complejos y a potenciar nuestra magia, sin destruirnos nosotros mismos- el pequeño abrió sus ojos en señal de asombro ante aquellas palabras, mientras su padre sonreía

-No te preocupes, no pasará eso- rió un poco -primero Adalius, para convertir el dije debes enfocarte, y estar en pleno control de tu cuerpo y emociones, nuestro poder magico es muy grande y debes poder controlar eso para potenciarlo de la manera adecuada-

-¿Y cómo hago eso papá?-

-¿Recuerdas el truco de concentración que te enseño tu madre, para el hechizo de sanación ?- el niño asintió -es lo mismo, solo que no te enfoques en la magia que fluye a tus manos, sino a lo que fluye por todo tu cuerpo- concluyó el progenitor. El niño se veía confundido

A pesar de estar a unos cuantos metros, Aria había escuchado toda aquella explicación y estaba igual de confundida, algo preocupada, pues sabia el deseo de Adalius de potenciar aún más su magia.

-Sé que lo conseguirá , Adalius es un gran mago- dijo Nicola sacándola de sus pensamientos, a lo cual se sonrojo un poco y siguió con su disparo de flechas, acto que hizo reir al viejo regordete

Adalius seguía aún un poco confundido mirando su dije de espada ante la atenta mirada de su padre quien sonrió ante la acción de su hijo

-Hijo pon atención- dijo el rubio ante la mirada atenta de Adalius -arco de la forja, que guardas mis poderes, los poderes de la oscuridad, revela tu poder ante mi- acto seguido, el pequeño dije que sostenia el hombre en su mano se convirtio en un hermoso arco labreado de color dorado. Se podia observar la magia del objeto completamente ligado con su portador.

-¿Y qué digo?- expresó el chico aun con duda. Su padre rió

-Eso debe venir de tu corazón hijo-

Adalius tomo su dije y lo coloco en su mano, tal y como le había enseñado su padre. Pensó un poco y suspiró. Intentó concentrar su magia tal y como había explicado su papa

-Espada de la forja, tu que contienes mis poderes, los poderes de la oscuridad, revela tu verdadera forma ante mí, tu dueño-

Tanto Aria como Nicola se encontraban expectantes a ver lo que sucedía. Junto con el papá de Adalius, los tres veian al chico con su mirada fija en el dije que parecía no hacer nada

"vamos Adalius tu puedes" pensaba la castaña

Adalius miro a su padre con pesadez aun con su palma extendida, su padre toco su hombro y le dio una mirada de aliento

-Dilo desde aquí hijo- señalo con su otra mano su pecho -dilo desde el fondo de tu corazón-

Adalius cerró sus ojos y suspiró , se calmó y puso sus emociones en orden, dejo de lado la duda y sintió la magia recorrer su cuerpo. El no lo sabía pero todo su cuerpo estaba resplandeciendo en tono dorado

-Espada de la forja, tu que contienes mis poderes, los poderes de la oscuridad, revela tu verdadera forma ante mí, tu dueño- Inmediatamente el dije de la espada se transformo dando destellos plateados y dorados que cegó por un momento a los presentes. Una vez la luz disminuyó, todos pudieron ver a Adalius enpuñando la plateada espada con dorado y gemas verdes, el chico esbozaba una sonrisa de autentica felicidad, al igual que sus acompañantes.

-Recuerda siempre ese sentimiento hijo, y mantener tus emociones calmadas- expresó su padre con orgullo

… … … … … … … …

Los meses de entrenamiento pasaban rápido y el verano los habia alcanzado. Mientras Aria se volvia una experta con el arco y la flecha y ganaba habilidad con la espada, Adalius continuaba practicando su magia y para tener un poco mas de diez años, era un excelente mago. Además habia aprendido a manejar con excelencia la espada, tanto mágica como cuerpo a cuerpo. Adalius extrañaba demasiado sus prácticas con Nicola, hace unas semanas el viejo habia tenido que ir al pueblo vecino en una encomienda del concilio. Sin embargo este día, Adalius esperaba a su padre en el campo de entrenamiento con emoción por otro motivo.

El rubio se acercó a su hijo quien ya lo esperaba con entusiasmo. De sus ropajes saco un hermoso libro, completamente dorado y en perfecto estado

-Hijo, este es mi diario. Todo lo que respecta a nuestra magia esta aqui- decia el hombre con seriedad- esto ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia, trae todo lo que ya te he enseñado, y uno que otro hechizo más -

El chico tomo el libro, que iba a juego con el color de sus ojos, y comenzo a leer con gran alegría, dio un vistazo rapido a las páginas y notó como habian unas páginas en blanco. Con duda miró a su padre que entendio a la perfeccion su pregunta

-Es un diario Adalius, continuaras escribiendo el legado- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

-Gracias papá- abrazo el chico emocionado a su progenitor

-Solo recuerda hijo, la magia es un balance. Todo lleva una responsabilidad-

-Si papá- contesto el pequeño con nostalgia

Adalius amaba las lecciones e instrucciones de su padre. Aun así , sentía una opresión en el pecho cuando su progenitor usaba ese tono de despedida

-Papá ¿tu estuviste en el concilio verdad? Como el señor Nicola- pregunto curioso el chico mientras seguía pasando las hojas del diario

-Si hijo, pero luego de lo de Aria tuve que retirarme, debía cuidar de ustedes ante la grave situación- explicó su padre

-Cuando crezca, quizás podamos estar juntos en el concilio- dijo el niño sonriente. Su padre sonrió con melancolía y acarició la cabeza de su hijo

-Un dia a la vez hijo, por ahora, repasa ese libro, sé que en una semana ya estaras escribiendo- dijo su padre divertido

-¡En menos de eso papá!-

… … … … … … … … … … …

El verano comenzaba a dar paso al otoño, el calor disminuia y las hojas comenzaban a caer. Nicola volvía donde los Schmidt luego de un viaje corto que había realizado

-¿Los niños?- preguntó el señor con algo de cautela

-¿Estan afuera jugando, sucedió algo?- dijo la peliroja

-Me temo que la situación es mas compleja de lo que pensabamos- exclamó Nicola revolviendo su cabello -el concilio ha podido encontrar información relacionada a varios ataques, incluido el de los padres de Aria-

Ambos progenitores se miraron con preocupación , esperando mas detalles de su amigo

-Hay magos implicados en las persecuciones, hay magos, persiguiendo magos- exclamó con lamento -segun el concilio, algunos clanes rebeldes estan metidos en esto-

Los padres de Adalius mantenian una mirada seria y preocupada, el hecho que los persiguieran magos complicaba aún mas las cosas

-¿Que clanes?- preguntó el rubio

-No los tienen claros, pero tienen clanes asiáticos bajo la mira-

-¿asiáticos? ¿Contactaron al concilio de oriente?-

-No hubo necesidad, el concilio de oriente envió una carta con la información. Sin embargo, parece que los ataques no se han dado allá con la severidad que pasan aquí , por eso el concilio de occidente sospecha que se han aliado con clanes europeos-

-Es una lucha de poder, es lo unico que se me ocurre- comentó el rubio

-Es demasiado lamentable, lo que hicieron con los padres de Aria fue salvajismo, no puedo creer que lo hicieran por motivos tan ruines- comentó la peliroja con coraje. Y es que hace seis años cuando encontraron a Aria desmayada en un cuarto oculto temieron lo peor al ver la violencia con la que habían calcinado a sus padres

-Debo irme por el resto del año, volveré cuando las nevadas bajen la intensidad y sea seguro viajar. El concilio me quiere en una de las ciudades vecinas por estos meses. Esta será mi dirección- comentó el viejo regordete mientas le extendía un papel al rubio -esta maximo a 1 día de viaje-

-Informanos de cualquier noticia por favor- exclamó la mujer mientras abrazaba al viejo

-Por supuesto, los veré pronto- exclamó Nicola mientras se despedia de la peliroja y estrechaba la mano de su amigo

… … … … … … … …

La noche estaba en su esplendor con un pequeño sereno cayendo, sin embargo la luna resplandecía haciendo notar la sombra de aquellos que rondaban las afueras de una ciudad, haciendo imposible poderse esconder en su totalidad

De nuevo, Adalius corria de la mano de su madre mientras veia como aria hacia lo mismo de la mano de su padre

-Mamá, ¿por que corremos en la madrugada?- Preguntaba Adalius, mientras se escabullia entre callejones

-Adalius, te lo he explicado varias veces- susurraba la madre del niño rubio de ojos dorados. De repente oyó a unos caballos cerca y por alguna razon sintió a su madre tensarse

-Adalius toma a Aria y salgan de aquí- dijo su padre con voz de alerta -Tienen la dirección del señor Nicola, corran hacia ahí y no miren atrás- dijo con voz de preocupación

-Padre, Madre- dijo el pequeño angustiado pero fue interrumpido por una luz y unos caballos que se acercaban a todo galope desde el otro lado del callejón

-Corran- dijeron ambos progenitores al unísono con extrema preocupación. Aun con confusión Adalius parecia estar en shock tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba. Aria tomo la iniciativa y tomó la mano del chico devolviéndolo a su realidad, ambos niños corrian por los callejones cuando fueron interceptados por un carruaje, los chicos se voltearon y pudieron observar como los padres de Adalius eran cercados con un abrasador fuego azul que los dejo completamente atrapados

Adalius despertó sudando, de nuevo había tenido aquel sueño, aunque esta vez pareciera que habia podido ver algo más. Mientras meditaba sobre lo que acababa de soñar, pudo escuchar como Aria se revolvia en su cama, parecía que la chica sufría en sus sueños. Inmediatamente el chico se levantó y comenzó a intentar despertar a la niña de su pesadilla

-Aria despierta, es una pesadilla- susurraba el chico lo mas calmado posible para no asustar a la chica. Al tercer intento pudo observar las orbes grises abrirse con algo de confusion

-Tranquila, estabas soñando- decía el rubio mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica, por alguna extraña razon sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su mano al acariciarla -¿estas bien?- preguntó a la castaña la cual, aun sin salir de la impresión, solo atinó a asentir con su cabeza

-¿Que soñabas?- preguntó curioso

-Fuego, fuego azul, muy poderoso,no recuerdo más- dijo la chica aun semidormida

-No pasa nada, fue solo una pesadilla, duerme- dijo el chico acariciando los cabellos castaños. La pequeña se quedó dormida mientras Adalius pensaba si había alguna conexión en sus sueños con fuego.

.. ... .. ..

 **Bienvenidos al capitulo de hoy!**

 **Vemos un poco mas de Adalius y su magia... Pero los problemas estan a la vuelta de la esquina..**

 **Que opinan de Aria? La pobre ha sufrido mucho.**

 **Agradecemos sus comentarios tanto por aqui como por la pagina de facebook! A nuestra querida guest Angie ¡muchas gracias por tus review! Nos complace que te vaya gustando la historia**

 **Ya vieron el dibujo de Aria y Adalius? Esta en nuestra pagina de fb!**

 **El momento se acerca... Nos vemos el martes!**


	5. 4 Sueños hechos realidad

Capitulo 4 Sueños hechos realidad

Las bajas temperaturas se volvían a hacer presente. El ambiente café con tonos naranja y hojas caídas daba cabida a que el otoño llegaba a su fin y el frío invierno se asomaba. Sin embargo, esto no era impedimento para las ganas de salir a jugar de cierta castaña.

 _-Adalius, vamos a jugar_ \- rogaba la castaña jalando el brazo de su amigo, quien otra vez leía un libro en el comedor

- _No me apetece Aria_ ¿ _porque no lees conmigo?_ \- decía el chico regalandole una sonrisa. La chica rodó sus ojos e inflo sus cachetes en señal de molestia

- _Ah bueno si no quieres tampoco te burles_ \- dijo la niña mientras se dirigía a la salida de la casa exagerando sus pasos para dejar claro su enojo

 _-Espera Aria ¿donde está tu flauta?-_ preguntó Adalius alzando un poco la voz mientras su amiga se alejaba

 _-¡La llevo conmigo!_ \- gritó Aria desde afuera de la casa mientras se alejaba

" _¿Por que siento esta presión en mi pecho?"_ se preguntaba Adalius con angustia " _este sentimiento… el sueño... No soportaría verla llorar, pero mamá dijo…_ " Adalius tenía todo un conflicto interno tratando de saber que deberia hacer. Recordaba claramente las palabras de su madre, sobre el peligro de no dejar fluir las cosas, pero las imágenes de Aria llorando volvían a él y eso le daba un tirón en el corazón

- _No puedo permitirlo_ \- dijo el chico de ojos dorados mientras salía corriendo de su casa

… … … … … … … …

Un niño, mayor que Aria, mantenía su flauta en el aire mientras molestaba a la niña por su pequeña altura

 _-¡Devuelvemela!-_ gritaba la chica de ojos grises enojada

- _Obligame, enana_ \- decía el niño con desprecio mientras los demás niños reían. La castaña no era muy agraciada con la altura

 _-¡Devuelvela!_ \- grito Adalius quien había llegado a la escena, un poco agitado por correr desde su casa

- _Ah miren, llego el raro de la familia_ \- replicó el niño con una sonrisa despectiva -s _olo por que estas aqui se la voy a devolver... pero en pedacitos_ \- el ademán del niño por romper la flauta amenazaba la integridad del instrumento

 _-¡No!_ \- gritó Aria con miedo

Adalius sintió hervir su sangre y arremetió sin pensarlo mucho contra el chico. Nunca había experimentado un enojo así, por lo cual no sabía que sus emociones afectaban también su magia - _¡No lo harás!_ \- dijo Adalius enojado mientras brincaba sobre el niño. Sin querer, Adalius creo una burbuja de energía que empujó con fuerza al chico arrojándolo al suelo ante el asombro de todos. Para la mala suerte del rubio, la flauta cayó al suelo rompiéndose y el niño cayó sobre una roca, su cabeza pegó en el filo de la misma

- _Adalius..._ \- dijo en un susurro Aria mientras recogía del suelo los pedazos de su flauta y comenzaba a derramar lágrimas

- _Lo mataste_ \- murmuraban los demás niños mientras Adalius sentia un frio recorrer su cuerpo

-Yo no quería... yo… yo- Adalius estaba en shock mientras la cabeza del niño sangraba y comenzaba a derramar otros fluidos

 _-¡Adalius!_ \- exclamó su madre quien había llegado corriendo a la escena. Había podido sentir la fluctuación mágica de su hijo y sabía que no era nada bueno. La mujer de ojos dorados se agachó frente al chico inconsciente

 _-Mamá fue un accidente_ \- decía el chico con la voz quebrada mientras los demás niños seguían murmurando

La madre de Adalius miró a su alrededor, todos los niños de la aldea estaban ahí, sabía perfectamente que el niño entre sus brazos no iba a sobrevivir si no hacia algo

 _-Fixum_ \- expresó la pelirroja, un aura dorada se posicionó en su mano la cual colocó sobre la cabeza del niño. Mágicamente los fluidos regresaban y la herida del niño comenzaba a cerrarse. Varios de los niños presentes huyeron de ahí asustados, y los que quedaban estaban en shock. El niño completamente curado despertó y se levantó asustado, no sabía bien qué había pasado y huyó de ahí con el resto de niños que quedaban. A lo lejos se oía como la palabra "bruja" era gritada

- _Adalius, toma a Aria y corre, busca a tu padre_ \- dijo la mujer mientras con debilidad se levantaba

 _-Pero mamá... tu-_

 _-Ahora Adalius, corre_ \- gritó la mujer

El chico de ojos dorados no refuto más y tomó a su amiga para salir corriendo en busca de su padre

" _no se cuanto tiempo tenemos"_ pensó la mujer mientras con dificultad caminaba detrás de los pasos de su hijo

 _-¡Papá! ¡Papá!_ \- gritaba Adalius mientras seguía corriendo de la mano de Aria y se acercaban a su casa. La noche comenzaba a caer como una penumbra de mal augurio. Ante los gritos del pequeño, su padre corrió a su encuentro para ver qué pasaba

 _-Papá… fue… un accidente… yo...mamá…-_

 _-Adalius, tranquilizate, no te entiendo nada-_

 _-Mamá… usó magia en público...por mi culpa …_ -

Las palabras de Adalius hicieron que la cara de su padre se tornara con gran preocupación y tristeza, abrazo a ambos niños con todas sus fuerzas

 _-Aria, ve a casa y toma el bolso, guarda las cosas que te dije debias guardar en caso de emergencia-_ la niña solo asintió sin pronunciar palabra. No creía aún todo lo que ocurría

 _-Adalius, busca abrigos para ti y para Aria, y cuida esto como a tu vida_ \- dijo el rubio entregandole a su hijo un papel con una dirección - _vayan , ahora_ \- gritó el hombre al ver que los niños no se movían

El hombre corrió por el sendero que traían los niños en busca de su esposa, la encontró agitada y algo pálida tratando de caminar rápidamente

 _-¿Estas bien?-_

 _-Use demasiada magia, el niño iba a morir_ \- contesto la peliroja en un hilo de voz. El rubio solo la miro con nostalgia y la alzó en brazos mientras corrían de regreso a la casa

 _-Los caballos… debemos irnos…-_ decía casi en un susurro la de ojos dorados

 _-Lo se, tranquila, descansa_ \- contestaba el hombre mientras miraba cómo caía la noche por completo y la luna llena comenzaba a resplandecer

… … … … … … …

Adalius cabalgaba con su madre a toda velocidad, aun no entendia que pasaba, pero la cara de preocupación de sus padres solo le transmitía sufrimiento y tribulación. Podía ver el caballo de su padre más adelante, quien cabalgaba con Aria. Salían de la aldea lo mas rapido que podian con dirección a la ciudad vecina, pero primero debían pasar por el centro de su ciudad. Justo en el perímetro de las calles empedradas vio disminuir la velocidad del caballo de su padre, acto que imitaron ellos. Con sutileza bajaron de los corceles y los dejaron ir, al parecer lo que quedaba de camino seria a pie.

La noche estaba avanzada mientras la resplandeciente luna no permitía ocultar las siluetas de quienes corrían entre callejones, un leve sereno caía como una mensajera de desgracias. Aria corría de la mano del padre de Adalius, mientras él corría de la mano de su madre sigilosamente, justo en ese momento un deja vu vino a su mente, era lo mismo de su sueño

 _-Mamá ¿Por qué corremos en la madrugada?_ \- dijo Adalius automáticamente casi en trance. Ya no estaba seguro si esto era la realidad o un sueño

- _Ya te lo he explicado muchas veces_ \- dijo su madre mientras apretaba la mano del chico, acto que lo sacó de sus pensamientos inmediatamente, era un gesto diferente a su sueños, por lo cual entendió que esta era la cruda realidad. Alzó la mirada hacia su madre y pudo ver aquellos ojos dorados al borde de las lágrimas. Su madre había soñado lo mismo, y a diferencia de él… ella lo estaba dejando fluir.

 _-Adalius toma a Aria y salgan de aquí_ \- dijo su padre con voz de alerta en el momento en que unos caballos les cerraron el paso - _Tienen la dirección del señor Nicola, corran hacia ahí y no miren atrás-_ dijo con voz de preocupación

 _-Papá, Mamá-_ dijo el pequeño angustiado pero fue interrumpido por una luz y unos caballos que se acercaban a todo galope desde el otro lado del callejón

 _-Corran_ \- dijeron ambos progenitores al unísono con extrema preocupación. Aun con confusión Adalius parecía estar en shock tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba. Aria tomó la iniciativa esta vez y agarró la mano del chico devolviendolo a su realidad, ambos niños corrían por los callejones cuando fueron interceptados por mas caballos y guardias, los chicos se voltearon y pudieron observar cómo los padres de Adalius eran cercados con un abrasador fuego azul que los dejó completamente atrapados.

El rubio no sabía exactamente que hacer, todo pasaba como en cámara lenta por su cabeza. El grito de dolor agónico que escapaba de los labios de su madre se sentía como si desgarrara su corazón. Al frente, varios soldados los amenazaban con flechas y espadas dejándolos inmóviles por completo. Podía ver la cara de pánico de Aria a su lado, aun tomada de su mano, mientras pequeñas lagrimas querían escapar de los grises ojos de la castaña

 _-No puedo verte llorar_ \- susurró el chico, Aria levantó su mirada al ver que el niño se levantaba ante las amenazas de las espadas y las flechas. El pánico se apoderó aún más de la chica cuando vio al rubio tomar el dije de la espada y recitar unas palabras, sin embargo el dije no reacciono de nuevo

 _-Tus emociones Adalius, debes controlar tus emociones_ -

 _-¡No tengo tiempo para eso!_ \- gritó el niño ante las inminentes ráfagas de flechas que les habían disparado _-¡Impediendum!_ \- gritó de nuevo el rubio dejando salir un estallido de magia dorada de todo su ser en dirección a aquellos que los amenazaban

El destello dorado logró cegar a todos los presentes. Aria reconocía aquel hechizo, lo había visto practicarlo con su padre, pero solo lograba paralizar una o dos extremidades, pero ahora había quince hombres adultos frente a ellos atacandolos

 _-¿Adalius?_ \- dijo la chica preocupada cuando pudo recobrar la vista. El niño se encontraba frente a ella, con la respiración agitada y con cara de desfallecer en cualquier momento. Para su sorpresa, tanto las flechas como los demás guardias estaban paralizados, con terror en sus caras al encontrar que no podían moverse. Aria se levantó rápidamente, era su oportunidad para escapar

- _Corre adalius_ \- la chica volvió a tomar la mano del rubio para poder volver a correr entre los callejones. Adalius dio un último vistazo hacia atrás mientras veía que aquel fuego azul se había convertido en todo un incendio, mientras una opresion en el pecho se hacia aun mas grande. Los niños lograron salir de la ciudad con dirección al bosque, que conectaba con la siguiente ciudad. Ambos pequeños respiraban con dificultad, era demasiado el cansancio pero sabían que no debían detenerse. Pensamiento que estuvo presente en ambos hasta que finalmente Adalius se desmayó cerca de un río

 _-Adalius, despierta por favor_ \- sacudía Aria al rubio con desesperación mientras sentía como el cuerpo del chico comenzaba a arder. La castaña corrió al río y mojó sus manos, para luego ponerlas sobre la cara del rubio, para intentar bajar su temperatura, un hormigueo se extendió bajo sus palmas al contacto con el niño.

 _-Por favor, despierta_ \- decía sollozando la castaña. Inmediatamente pudo escuchar el galope de un caballo, a lo cual la embargo el miedo de ser encontrados. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, arrastró el cuerpo de Adalius hasta un árbol cercano y se acurruco a su lado con la esperanza de no ser encontrados. Cuando escucho el caballo a su lado simplemente cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor

 _-Niños-_

 _-¡Señor Nicola!-_ saltó Aria con emoción y lágrimas en sus ojos. Nicola al ver el grave estado de Adalius le indicó a Aria que lo ayudara a colocarlo en el caballo

 _-¿Sus padres?_ \- preguntó el viejo. Aria solo bajo su mirada e hizo un gesto de negación. La mirada de Nicola se torno triste

 _-¿Como nos encontraste?_ \- pregunto la castaña mientras sostenía el cuerpo del niño en sus brazos

 _-Desde la tarde sentí una fluctuación magica importante y temí lo peor, salí de inmediato y he estado sintiendo más fluctuaciones_ -

 _-La magia trae desgracias_ \- susurro la niña mientras Nicola echaba a andar para alejarse lo mayor posible del lugar

… … … … … … …

Una semana había pasado tras aquel trágico evento. Aria estaba callada últimamente y se limitó a ayudarle al señor Nicola con los quehaceres de la cabaña, se había cansado de llorar. Había pasado por esto dos veces, había perdido a su familia dos veces y esto la había orillado a tomar una decisión, no volvería a utilizar su magia nunca más, esos poderes solo le habian traido desgracias y no quería seguir en ese círculo.

Adalius seguía enfermo. La depresión, el desgaste mágico y el sentimiento de culpa de la muerte de sus padres había sido más fuerte que su voluntad. El señor Nicola lo cuidaba constantemente

 _-¿Papá?-_ dijo el niño adormilado

 _-Soy Nicola, Adaliu_ s- expresó el señor mientras tomaba las manos del pequeño

 _-¿Papá y mamá?_ \- preguntó el niño en su inconsciencia. La cara de Nicola reflejaba tristeza ante la pregunta del niño, el cual tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar mientras se consumía en la fiebre

 _\- Tus padres no podran venir Adalius, lo sabes-_

 _-Es mi culpa... es mi culpa_ \- sollozaba Adalius - _señor Nicola, mis poderes mataron a mis padres-_ decía el niño entre sollozos - _No quiero volver a ver lo que pasará jamás_ \- continuaba el niño desesperado

 _-Tranquilo Adalius, hay una manera pero debes recuperarte primero-_ termino de decir el de barba mientras observaba como Adalius caía inconsciente de nuevo. El viejo recordó la plática que había tenido con la madre del niño

 ***Flashback***

 _-Señor Nicola_ \- decía la dama de ojos dorados

 _-Mi señora_ \- contestaba el señor con educación

 _-Necesito un favor, pero sepa que esto va en contra de las reglas del concilio de magos de occidente del cual usted es miembro_ \- Nicola la miro con atención y le dio un ademán para que prosiguiera _-Desgraciadamente Adalius heredó parte de mi linaje mágico, en cierto momento necesito que le enseñes a bloquearlo_ \- termino de decir la madre del chico

Nicola la miraba con asombro, el favor que le pedia le podía costar su puesto en el concilio, sin embargo, le debía demasiado a esa familia, por lo cual aceptó.

 _-¿Por Qué no se lo dices tu?_ \- preguntó el señor

 _-No tendre el tiempo para hacerlo_ \- contestó la madre de Adalius con una sonrisa melancólica

 _*fin del flashback*_

En aquel momento Nicola no entendió las palabras de la dama, pero ahora todo tenía sentido

… … … … … … … …

Un mes había transcurrido desde aquel fatídico día, la fiebre había desaparecido del chico pero su mirada triste y solitaria se negaba a abandonarlo, si bien se sentía bien físicamente, algo dentro de él se sentía roto

 _-Adalius_ \- dijo la castaña sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos mientras colocaba un plato frente al chico - _Se que no es como el año pasado pero_ \- suspiro…- _Feliz cumpleaños_ \- termino de decir la chica mientras lo abrazaba con calidez y sentía un pequeño hormigueo por su cuerpo. Adalius cumplia once años este dia y la situacion no podia estar mas alejada a lo que fue su cumpleaños hace un año. Los chicos se separaron y Adalius le devolvió una sonrisa procediendo a comer aquel pastelillo que Aria le había preparado

 _-Gracias esta delicioso-_

La chica sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. La escena fue interrumpida por Nicola quien entraba a la choza con un poco de madera, el ambiente ya estaba escarchado afuera.

 _-Adalius ¿estas listo?_ \- pregunto el viejo acomodando los maderos

- _Si señor Nicola, solo lo estaba esperando_ \- dijo el rubio mientras comía el último trozo del pastelillo

-Bien, acompáñame- le dijo el de ojos verdes haciendo una señal para que lo siguiera. El chico le dio una mirada a Aria mientras se levantaba del comedor y vio miedo en esos ojos grises

- _Descuida, estaré bien_ \- comentó el rubio adivinando la preocupación que aquejaba a la castaña, la chica le sonrió

El rubio siguió a Nicola hasta su habitación, se sentó en una mesita a indicación del viejo. Vio como este destapaba un pequeño recipiente, lleno de flores entre rosadas y violetas, desprendiendo un olor que no supo identificar, no era dulce pero tampoco amargo

 _-Debes oler esto-_ dijo el viejo mientras acercaba el recipiente al rubio. Adalius hizo caso y se empezó a marear un poco _-Y debes tomar esto_ \- le acercó un vaso con un poco de líquido del mismo color. Adalius solo asintió y se dispuso a tomar aquello

 _-Adalius, debes entender que esto no solo bloqueará tu habilidad de adivinación… disminuirá considerablemente tus potencial mágico, y con ello… todo aquello que soñaste_ -

El chico se detuvo un momento mientras pensaba aquellas palabras, cerró sus ojos y procedió a tomar el líquido, mientras seguía oliendo el aroma del recipiente. Nicola entendió la decisión del chico y comenzó a recitar algunas palabras mientras un destello plateado salió de sus manos. Un haz de luz impacto en la frente del joven dejándolo profundamente dormido.

Nicola acomodo al chico en la cama mientras salía hacia la cocina, Aria lo miró con ojos de duda, a lo que el viejo sonrió

 _-No te preocupes, todo salió bien_ \- Aria sonrió y siguio con sus quehaceres

 _-La otra semana nos mudaremos-_

 _-¿Nos iremos?_ \- cuestiono la castaña

 _-Saben que ustedes escaparon, he sentido hechizos de búsqueda alrededor y mis escudos mágicos no aguantaran_ \- el viejo suspiró _-Nos iremos al noroeste más allá del mar báltico-_

 _-¿En pleno invierno?-_

 _-Es el mejor momento, no se atreveran a salir asi. Son unos malditos miedosos-_

 _-Me preocupa Adalius-_

 _-Ten calma pequeña_ \- revolvió los cabellos de la castaña - _mi magia nos protegerá-_

Sin estar muy segura, Aria decidió seguir el camino que el destino les trazaba, y viajar a las frías tierras suecas.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **Uno de los capitulos mas dificiles de escribir...**

 **Ya saben porque la importancia de dejar fluir las cosas, se le dio mucho enfasis en "Los poderes de la oscuridad"**

 **Hemos de comunicar que ya vamos por la mitad de este spin off... lo que quiere decir que... la continuacion de LPDLO esta mas cerca! Pero hasta ahi as noticias jeje**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews y likes en la pagina de FB! Para nuestra guest Angie, de nuevo gracias por tus reviews!, nos hubiera gustado darte un capitulo mas feliz... pero las cosas deben fluir... jeje**

 **Nos vemos el domingo!**


	6. 5 El correr del tiempo

Capítulo 5 El correr del tiempo

El verdor de las montañas volvia a aparecer ahora que el inclemente invierno se despedía y le cedía su momento a la primavera, sin embargo, la corriente fría aun obligaba a niños y adultos a resguardar su integridad con unas cuantas prendas de más .

La pequeña aldea se encontraba en una zona alejada de todo, en la parte mas norte de Suécia. Desde hace cuatro años, Nicola había establecido en ese lugar un refugio para magos, ha pedido del concilio. Desde el acontecimiento con los padres de Adalius, las cacerias se habían recrucido, llevando a clanes completos a "desaparecer" misteriosamente. El viejo regordete había cuidado de los niños prácticamente como si fueran sus hijos.

Adalius se había convertido en su mano derecha. Le ayudaba con la parte administrativa de los refugiados, ayudaba con las cosechas e incluso ayudaba a cuidar a los niños de las familias. El rubio, ahora de quince años, se había convertido en el ejemplo a seguir para todos los pequeños, y robaba suspiros a una que otra chica de la aldea. Aria ayudaba a Nicola y a Adalius en lo que fuera posible. Como experta con el arco, era quién dirigia a los cazadores para buscar alimento, ayudaba en la cocina y compartía responsabilidad con Adalius a la hora de cuidar y enseñar a los más chicos. La chica había abandonado su magia por completo, y era uno de los temas de discusión eternos con el rubio, ya que, aún con su magia disminuida, Adalius seguía practicando su magia de sanación, trayendole muchos problemas con la castaña. Aunque últimamente, no era el único tema por el cual peleaban...

Aria se encontraba mirando como las flores se mecían suavemente con la brisa de la primavera. Por sus mejillas corrían amargas lágrimas de celos y frustración.

 _-Tonta Aria...tienes casi dieciséis, años no deberías llorar por el idiota de Adalius_ \- murmuraba mientras se limpiaba su rostro con brusquedad _-Pero es que es tan idiota...como se atreve a sonreírle a esa chiquilla-_

La de ojos grises recordaba con molestia como al entrar al salón común se encontró con un Adalius un tanto avergonzado y una joven que estaba declarando su amor por él. La niña era una de las que habían llegado hace poco. Según el señor Nicola, provenía de uno de los clanes franceses y su nivel de magia era bajo. Incapaz de permanecer en silencio, en ese momento, Aria dejó caer los jarrones que llevaba causando un gran estruendo. No supo si Adalius notó que era ella pero ahora solo deseaba estar sola. Repentinamente una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos causándole un sobresalto.

 _-Aria…-_ dijo el rubio con dificultad - _Vaya eres demasiado rápida...tengo...tengo como veinte minutos buscándote. ¿Por qué te fuiste así tan repentinamente?-_

 _-Oh por nada… no quería interrumpir tu pequeña confesión amorosa…-_ respondió de mala gana.

 _-Escuchaste a Marie… ¡Ay Aria! eres demasiado apresurada para sacar conclusiones-_

 _-Me parecía muy obvio lo que sucedía… no creo que sean conclusiones-_

El de ojos dorados sólo se limitó a ver el rostro de la joven. La conocía demasiado bien y sabía que había llorado, lo cual hacía doler su corazón. Con lentitud se sentó al lado de la chica, murmuró un suave conjuro y una hermosa corona de flores empezó a formarse alrededor de la cabeza de la de ojos grises.

 _-Aria… no discutamos por algo asi de nuevo-_

 _-Adalius…-_

 _-Aria… Marie es una gran joven pero yo no la amo-_

 _-¿Ah?-_

 _-Trataba de ser cordial con ella y explicarle que mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más-_

Aria lo miró con sorpresa sintiendo que su corazón dejaba de palpitar por un segundo. _-Y… ¿tiene nombre esa persona?_ \- murmuró

 _-Claro que si… es hermosa, tiene un hermoso cabello castaño que me encanta, unos ojos grises para morirse, es inteligente, algo precipitada, amigable y muy amable. Además es mi mejor amiga y está sentada a mi lado-_ dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

 _-Adalius…-_

 _-Aria…-_

 _-Tonto...te tardaste mucho para esa declaración…-_

 _-Siempre creí que tu serias la que daba la iniciativa… ya sabes que soy tímido-_

 _-Aja si claro-_ respondía entre risas. Su corazón se sentía feliz y aliviado así que decidió ser impulsiva y darle un beso a Adalius que fue correspondido con igual intensidad. Aquella conexion eléctrica que sentían cada vez que se tocaban se agudizo con aquel beso que los llevo a separarse para tomar aire completamente sonrojados.

 _-Adalius… esto significa que…-_

 _-Sí Aria… Quiero que seas mi novia-_

Aria le dedico un gran sonrisa al rubio y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Había pasado mucho tiempo con sus sentimientos atorados en el pecho sin poder expresarlos

 _-Hablaré con Nicola apenas regrese_ \- Adalius se levanto y le extendió su mano a la chica quién imitó el acto. Sin soltar sus manos se encaminaron de regreso a la aldea a terminar con los quehaceres del dia

 _-¿Sabes algo de él?_ -

 _-Ya debe de estar en Londres. Sin embargo, ni él mismo tenía claro el llamado del concilio-_

Aria pudo observar como la mirada de Adalius cambiaba ante la mención del concilio. El chico tenia un gran conflicto interno entre no practicar su magia y los ideales que siempre habia albergado desde niño. Nicola no lo influenciaba, pues confiaba en la madurez del chico y en la decisión que tomara, sin embargo, ella siempre le sacaba en discusión el solo hecho de que usara magia de sanación. Para este momento, la chica decidió no decir nada, no quería comenzar su noviazgo con una discusión.

 _-Es probable que sea para traer mas refugiados-_ expresó Aria con una sonrisa, tratando de animar al rubio. El chico le sonrió de vuelta mientras asintia con su cabeza

… … … … … … … … …

Nicola caminaba por los amplios pasillos de uno de los castillos mas imponentes de Londres, sede del Concilio de Occidente y la principal biblioteca de magia de Europa. Había recibido una carta hace un mes por parte del consejo, donde exigía su presencia de inmediato, sin dar mayores razones. Nicola se mantenía a la expectativa, pues era la primera vez en cuatro años que era convocado de esta manera. Luego de unos minutos recorriendo la imponente estructura, el viejo regordete, ahora mas canoso, ingresó a la sala donde lo estaban esperando y con una leve reverencia saludo a los miembros del concilio

 _-Buenas tardes señor Nicola, es un placer verlo de nuevo luego de tanto tiempo-_

 _-El placer es mío-_ contestó el de ojos verdes sonriendo _-Señores y señoras, a que debo tan placentera audiencia-_

 _-Primero queremos agradecerle por todo el esfuerzo realizado con el refugio. Gracias a usted, muchos clanes han podido subsitir o al menos salvar a alguno de sus miembros. Dicho esto, queremos saber cuál es el estado actual del mismo-_

 _-Lo hago con mucho gusto. En este momento tenemos tres clanes mayores completos, veinticinco miembros de clanes medios y diez familias pequeñas de clanes menores, dos sin herederos mágicos -_

Nicola vio como su respuesta hizo susurrar a los presentes como quién buscaba opiniones para tomar una decision.

 _-Necesitamos que siga manteniendo protegidas a esas familias, pero sepa que la misión en Suécia puede terminar pronto. Los trasladaremos, lo estaremos notificando-_

 _-De acuerdo-_ asintió Nicola -¿ _que hay de los refugiados españoles? -_

 _-Llegarán en cualquier momento de esta semana. Apenes lleguen puede usted partir con ellos de vuelta a Suécia -_

 _-¿Los portugueses?_ -

 _-Decidieron viajar al nuevo mundo-_

 _-¿Paris? -_

 _-El clan Lecuyer notificó que tiene todo bajo control-_

El viejo pensó un poco mas, tratando de recordar si no dejaba a nadie por fuera _-¿Oriente?_ \- terminó preguntando mas por curiosidad que por deber. El lider del concilio sonrió ante la pregunta

 _-Mientras los Li y los Xu esten al frente de oriente, nadie se meterá con ellos-_ contestó el líder mientras los demás miembros sonreían ante la respuesta. - _tenemos otro tipo de información que talvez le pueda interesar-_

Nicola, movido por la curiosidad, hizo un ademán para que prosiguiera con los datos

 _-Tenemos informacion de Florencia. Parece que hemos podido encontrar parte del clan Bernardini, el cual hasta donde nuestros registros datan, sería parte de la familia materna de la pequeña Aria-_

La cara de Nicola se lleno por completo de emoción. El hecho de tener la mínima noticia de familiares de la pequeña lo llenaba de felicidad. Aún recordaba la misión en el mediterraneo con los padres de Adalius, donde encontraron a la pequeña niña inconsciente luego de la desgracia.

 _-Cuando tengamos alguna dirección o información mas exacta, le estaremos notificando-_

 _-¡Se los agradezco mucho! Esto hará muy feliz a la pequeña-_ Nicola se levanto de su asiento en señal de retirarse finalmente de la junta.

 _-Nicola, hay un ultimo asunto-_ volvió a hablar el líder _-El niño Smith, Adalius, debe ser entrenado. Sus poderes son muchos y es algo que necesitamos en el concilio-_

El viejo regordete bajo su mirada. Adalius aun no superaba la muerte de sus padres, y Aria le recordaba todos los dias la desgracia de la magia. Sin embargo, Nicola también sabía que con el potencial mágico del rubio, podria hacer grandes cosas para bien.

-Tiene dominada la magia de sanación. Sin embargo debe ser decision de él volver a creer en los grandes beneficios de la magia-

 _-Sabemos que encontraras la manera-_ sonrió el líder - _puedes retirarte-_

Con otra leve reverencia, Nicola salió de la sala pensando que nuevos desafíos traeria el futuro

… … … … … … … …

Adalius corría de aquí para allá en la cocina mientras veía mortificado como su cena se iba por la borda. El día de hoy, Aria y él habían acordado tener su primera cita como pareja oficialmente. Si era cierto que antes habían ido de picnic o habían preparado un almuerzo sólo para ellos incontables veces pero el chico quería que la ocasión fuera especial. Atormentado mientras veía como la cazuela alzaba en llamas y el estofado favorito de Aria se quemaba, por tercera vez, decidió rendirse y sentarse a respirar un momento en la mesa del comedor.

 _-Rayos….no sirvo para estas cosas…-_ murmuraba. El rubio había querido preparar algo delicioso para Aria pero sus dotes en la cocina no eran tan buenos como los de su novia. Con energías renovadas decidió cambiar un poco los planes. El día era hermoso así que en una canasta para picnic guardó un poco de queso, pan, mermelada de arándanos y un poco de nata que había conseguido en el mercado local. No era el almuerzo que tenía planeado pero sonrió satisfecho al saber que no todo estaba perdido. En ese momento, los pensamientos del joven fueron interrumpidos al oir unos gritos en la planta superior.

 _-¡Aria!-_ gritó preocupado mientras llegaba corriendo a la habitación de la chica.

 _-¿¡Aria estas bien!?_ \- exclamó pero sus mejillas se sonrojado al ver a su amada rodeada de varios vestidos y llevando solamente un camisón que le llegaba poco antes de la rodilla.

 _-¡ADALIUS! ¡LARGO!-_ gritaba avergonzada mientras le lanzaba a su novio lo que estuviera al alcance de su mano.

Logrando esquivar los zapatos, libros y vestidos que su amada le lanzaba, Adalius logró salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

 _-Yo...yo… ¡solo quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien…!-_ tartamudeo

 _-Estoy bien solo me estaba probando un vestido y resbale…ya casi salgo ¡NO ESPIES!_ -recalcó totalmente abochornada.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Aria trataba, sin mucho éxito, de calmarse después de esa interrupción. Si bien Adalius y ella habían vivido juntos toda su vida… ahora las cosas eran un poco diferentes. Se sonrojó aún más al recordar que hoy era su primera cita oficial y que el señor Nicola aún no regresaba de su viaje. _-Mmm ahora entiendo porque desde que cumplimos los doce años nos dió habitaciones separadas_ \- murmuraba, pero al ver por donde iba sus pensamientos se sonrojó aún más y decidió enfocarse en elegir que usar.

Adalius había decidido ir por un vaso de agua helada para calmar su corazón. A pesar de que casi queda inconsistente por culpa de un libro, el rubio mantenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara después de ver a su amada con las mejillas sonrosadas y completamente abochornada. _-Es divertido verla perder así los estribos_ \- murmuraba divertido mientras la escuchaba arriba buscar en toda su habitación algo que ponerse.

… … … … … … …

Después de quince minutos, la chica bajó luciendo un simple pero hermoso vestido blanco con pequeños bordados de flores en el cuello y las mangas. Además llevaba su cabello en una trenza dejando que su rostro resaltará aún más.

 _-¿Qué tal me veo?-_ murmuraba apenada

 _-Preciosa… casi me hace perdonarte por querer matarme con el zapato que me lanzaste-_

 _-¡Nadie te tiene de mirón!-_

 _-¡No!-_

 _-¡Si!-_

 _-Bueno pero no me arrepiento-_ exclamó el hechicero mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la chica y salía huyendo con la canasta de picnic.

 _-Adalius Schmidt… eres_ \- gruñia mientras salía corriendo a perseguirlo.

… … … … … … …

La comida al aire libre había resultado mejor de lo que Adalius esperaba. La pareja había comido, reído e incluso había realizado una sesión de chistes malos que culminó al coronar a Adalius como el ganador.

 _-Sabes Aria…-_ dijo mientras disfrutaba las suaves caricias que realizaba la de ojos grises en su cabello.

 _-Dime…-_

 _-Quizás suena tonto pero...estaba nervioso por la cita…-_

 _-Adalius siempre te preocupas demasiado-_

 _-No es eso...simplemente no se...temía que fuera diferente…-_

 _-Si es diferente-_

 _-¿A qué te refieres?-_

 _-Es diferente porque podemos hacer esto-_ respondía mientras depositaba un suave beso en los labios del chico.

Adalius le dedicó una gran sonrisa mientras volvía a acortar la distancia para besarse de nuevo.

 _-Tienes razón… si es un poco diferente. ¿Sabes algo?-_

 _-Dime…-_

 _-Me gusta lo diferente-_

Aria solamente le sonrío mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. _-A mi también-_

 _... ... .. ... ... .. ... . ._

 **El tiempo ha pasado un poco y nuestros chicos ya no son tan pequeños. Sospechaban de los sentinientos de Aria y Adalius?**

 **Un capítulo con un poco de paz para el rubio**

 **Volvemos el 25! Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**


	7. 6 Corazon dividido

Capítulo 6 Corazón dividido

Una nueva primavera los había alcanzado y Aria veía divertida la reacción de su amado de ojos dorados. El chico, a sus 16 años, ya era más alto que la mayoría. Su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros por lo que lo llevaba en una pequeña coleta. Odiaba admitirlo, pero su flamante novio llamaba la atención de todas las chicas del lugar, lo que la ponía celosa, aunque Adalius siempre le recordaba que tenía ojos sólo para ella.

 _-Eres muy chistoso_ \- dijo la de ojos grises incapaz de contener la risa.

 _-Muy chistosa… muy chistosa-_ gruñó Adalius _-Aria, tu estarías igual que yo si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿O no?-_

La joven de ojos grises rió por unos momentos más, se levantó de su asiento y se sentó junto al lado de su amado. Coquetamente le empezó a dar pequeños besos en la mejilla del chico _-Adalius…¿estás celoso quizás?_ -

El rubio sólo acataba a sonrojarse. No quería admitir que tenía un ataque de celos injustificado pero Aria se lo estaba poniendo difícil al besarle de esa manera. _-Tramposa…-_ fue lo único que logró decir con dificultad.

 _-Anda Adalius… te conozco de toda la vida… solo admite que estabas celoso amor mío-_ dijo con tono burlesco.

 _-No…-_

 _-Entonces tendré que obligarte-_ dijo coquetamente mientras se acercaba más a su amado y lo besaba lentamente. Incapaz de resistirse, Adalius correspondió el beso.

Una vez que se separaron para tomar aire, Adalius evitó la mirada de su amada que estaba apunto de estallar de la risa _-Odio esos métodos tuyos para hacerme hablar…-_

 _-Mentiroso...te encantan por eso siempre te haces el difícil para hablar…¿Vas a confesar que estabas celoso?-_

 _-Ugh, ese tonto mago de ese clan español llega con su encanto a dedicarte todas las atenciones-_

 _-Sabes que solo me estaba enseñando a bailar-_

 _-Estaban muy juntos…-_

 _-Adalius…¡era un vals! Y él está comprometido-_

- _¿Enserio? Ah…-_

 _-Mi celoso tonto… ven deja los celos y baila conmigo-_ le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo guiaba en la danza.

 _-Aria.. -_

 _-Dime…-_

 _-Te amo…-_

 _-Y yo a ti Adalius… aunque seas un celoso empedernido…-_

 _-No lo soy-_

 _-Que si…-_

 _-Que no…-_

- _¡Buenas! -_ dijo Nicola entrando a la sala donde se encontraba la pareja haciéndolos separarse inmediatamente pues no habían escuchado a nadie entrar a la cabaña

 _-¡N..icola!-_ Dijeron ambos muchachos casi tartamudeando con sorpresa

 _-¡Chicos! ¿Por que tantos nervios? cualquiera pensaría que estaban haciendo algo indebido_ \- se carcajeo el viejo regordete mirando el sonrojo de ambos

 _-Ehh no ¡te extrañamos mucho!-_ salió corriendo la castaña y abrazó al viejo canoso

 _-Te esperabamos hasta la próxima semana, bienvenido-_ dijo Adalius estrechando la mano de Nicola mientras seguia abrazando a Aria

 _-Gracias muchachos-_ dijo el viejo mientras Aria se separaba con una sonrisa _-Niños no tengo como pagarles por haberse hecho cargo de todo aquí , no esperé que mi viaje se prolongara-_

 _-¿Que pasó?_ \- inquirió Adalius mientras todos se sentaban de nuevo en la sala - _tu carta hablaba del retraso pero no decia mucho-_

 _-Iba a regresar en dos meses pero justo cuando llegaron los refugiados españoles todo se volvió un caos en París_ \- el viejo canoso hizo un ademán de cansancio recordando por todo lo que habia pasado _-tuve que enviar a los españoles con los delegados del concilio… mientras iba a Paris a intentar solucionar algo. Muchos no lo lograron-_ la mirada de Nicola se torno triste ademas de cansada, París había ia sido un genocidio de magos

 _-Lo siento, debo de ir a al salón comun para ver si se les ofrece algo a las cocineras, debería de estar pronta la cena, permiso-_ Aria se levantó y salió de la cabaña rápidamente

 _-¿Sigue sin superarlo?_ \- preguntó Nicola una vez Aria había salido del recinto

 _-Nunca lo va a superar-_ ambos suspiraron. Les dolía ver que la pequeña castaña aun tenía profundas heridas por sanar

 _-¿Algo importante que deba saber?_ \- preguntó el viejo regordete

 _-Hay algo-_ contestó el rubio mientras se sonrojaba levemente _-lamento no habertelo comunicado por las cartas pero creo que era algo que debia ser personal-_

-¿Que será ? - sonrió de lado el de ojos verdes, algo le decia que tenia que ver con la escena que se encontró cuando llego. Adalius tomo aire y suspiro

 _-Confese mis sentimiento a Aria, fianalmente, y al ser correspondido… Le he pedido que sea mi novia… Eso paso hace un año… Nos has cuidado como si fueramos tus hijos y pues creo justo que lo sepas-_ el chico había perdido el aire al decir todo aquello seguido mientras sus manos temblaban un poco. Nicola rió ante la pureza del chico, y deseó que sus padres pudieran ver como aquel chico noble, como su nombre, crecía y se hacia mejor persona. Nicola se levantó y abrazo al rubio.

 _-Ya era hora muchacho, me alegro mucho por ustedes. Se que la respetaras y la protegeras siempre-_ Adalius agradeció aquellas palabras con una sonrisa _-esperare con ansias su matrimonio, con gusto te entregaré la mano de Aria-_ dijo divertido Nicola, volviendo el sonrojo de Adalius aún más s pronunciado

 _-El otro año cumple dieciocho, quiero hacerle una gran fiesta… Y Luego se lo pediré -_ Nicola sonrió, le daba calidez en su corazón ver a los chicos crecer

 _-¿Esperaras hasta el otro año? ¿No es mucho tiempo?-_

 _-Tenemos toda la vida para amarnos, esperaré-_ sonrió el rubio

 _-Hablando de Aria, tengo cierta información, pero aún no quiero que ella se entere, hasta que todo sea claro-_ Adalius se puso serio y espero la información de parte de Nicola _-el concilio tiene pistas sobre su familia materna, en Florencia. Los estan intentando localizar, pero con el distúrbio en París, decidieron esperar un poco hasta que todo se calmara-_

-¡ _Eso es una gran noticia!_ \- el rubio se sentía demasiado feliz de que su novia pudiera encontrarse con los suyos

 _-No le digas nada aún , el concilio dijo que nos notificaria-_

 _-De acuerdo-_

 _-Hay otra cosa Adalius, el concilio quiere que tomes las pruebas…-_

El rubio se puso aun más serio ante el comentario, sabía que Nicola había persuadido al concilio muchas veces, pero en algún momento empezarian a presionar.

 _-Yo.. Aún... No sé …_ \- balbuceaba el rubio

 _-No me respondas aún, pero, creo que deberás decidir pronto. Quiero que sepas que te apoyaré con cualquiera que sea tu decisión-_

 _-Esto me traerá problemas con Aria, tendré que ocultarselo-_

 _-No es lo mejor ocultar las cosas, pero sigue siendo tu elección -_

Adalius suspiró. Su corazón latía por hacer feliz a Aria pero su sueño de niño seguía clavado en su alma

 _-La última notícia es que nos mudaremos pronto-_ dijo Nicola interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Adalius - _Iremos al nuevo asentamiento en Francia, cuando llegue el verano-_ Adalius un tanto sorprendido asintió ante la noticia. Recordaría con nostalgia los hermosos cinco años que había vivido en Suecia

… … … … … … … … …

Las primeras nevadas ya comenzaban a caer y el verde cesped daba paso cada vez más a aquella alfombra blanca que se derretía luego de caer. Si bien París no se salvaba del frío invierno, era más cálido que el frío sueco. La mayoría de refugiados se había distribuido en diferentes casas, la mayoría en Londres y otros pocos en Portugal. Al asentamiento Francés habían viajado muy pocos, y a pesar que era un aldea mas grande, no había mas de 10 familias.

Nicola y Adalius volvían del bosque, habian tenido su practica diaria de magia. El chico estaba un poco pálido y no era por el frío.

 _-Chico, ¿estás bien? -_

 _-Tenía demasiado tiempo de no realizar ese conjuro por tanto tiempo-_

 _-Paralizar a personas y cosas no es tampoco lo más sencillo, pero lo has hecho bien. Tenías cinco años de no practicar mas que tu magia de sanación y de un pronto a otro, en dos meses intentas retomar todo-_

 _-Sabes que tengo que entrenar fuerte, no tengo mucho tiempo para hacerlo -_

 _-Deberías decirselo, Adalius-_

 _-Lo sé … Es solo que… aun busco la manera-_ Adalius agacho su mirada, parte de el odiaba mentirle a Aria, por su misma cobardia

 _-Nicola, hay algo que quiero preguntarte-_

 _-Dime muchacho-_

 _-He leído de inicio a fin el diario que me dio mi padre pero hay algo aún que no encuentro respuesta-_ Adalius pensó un momento como formular su pregunta - _sabes por qué mis poderes, los poderes de mi padre ¿por que usamos las oscuridad? ¿Por que siento que es algo… negativo?-_

 _-Jaja muchacho, no tiene nada que ver con eso, los magos utilizan diferentes recursos para poder crear su magia, algunos usan la luz, otros la oscuridad , algunos se rigen por el sol o por la luna, la magia es vasta y usamos sus elementos para canalizarlos mediante las capacidades con las que hemos nacido-_

- _¿Capacidades? -_

 _-Todos usamos diferente magia o conjuros porque nacemos con capacidad para hacerlo, y por eso nuestras magias son diferentes, tenemos capacidades diferentes-_

 _-Entonces, usar la oscuridad ¿no es algo malo? -_

 _-No Adalius, un mago malo o bueno se define por sus acciones, y como mantenga el balance. No los elementos que utilice para crear su magia-_

Adalius seguía un poco pensativo mientras continuaban caminando hacia la aldea

- _¿Un mago bueno se puede convertir en malo? -_

Nicola miro un poco extrañado al rubio ante la pregunta - _tendría que pasar algo muy grave en la vida de ese mago para cambiar su ideología de esa manera. Si su sentimiento es de odio… reflejará el odio ¿Por qué esa pregunta? -_

 _-Solo pienso… El motivo de esos magos para perseguirnos-_

Ambos agacharon la cabeza. Nicola no tenía una respuesta para eso, el concilio aun investigaba, pero el rastro que dejaban era casi nulo

 _-¡Adalius! -_ escucharon una voz a la distancia. Aria los saludaba desde lejos

 _-Ve, disfrutaba con tu amada, mañana te toca un entrenamiento muy duro-_

Adalius sonrió y miro de reojo a Nicola, para paso seguido correr hacia la castaña que robaba sus suspiros

… … … … … … … ..

Al día siguiente, Nicola salió temprano a la aldea vecina por unas diligencias. Aria se encargaba de la cocina como usualmente hacia, mientras Adalius revisaba el perímetro, o al menos esa era su excusa para alejarse lo suficiente de la aldea y poder hacer su práctica magica diária .

Una vez a las afueras de la aldea, cerca del bosque, el rubio se hinco un momento sobre el suelo escarchado, puso en orden sus sentimientos y tranquilizó sus sentidos. Paso seguido utilizó su conjuro para liberar su espada, la cuál coloco al frente de él

 _-Praesidium-_ murmuró el rubio con los ojos cerrados mientras levantaba su mano y un círculo amplio de energía semitransparente se materializaba alrededor. Aun hincado, procedió a abrir sus ojos y suspirar calmadamente

 _-Ignis-_ una flama dorada surgió de la palma de su mano derecha. El chico sonrió al ver la fuerza de la misma, a pesar de tener gran parte de su poder sellado, su magia seguia funcionando. Con un movimiento elegante de su muñeca esparció la flama dentro de la esfera y creo un círculo de fuego. El chico cerro sus ojos y suspiro de nuevo

 _-Tempestatis-_ gritó el rubio. La esfera se lleno de un fuerte viento acompañado de ráfagas de agua asemejando una fuerte tormenta. El despliegue mágico dentro de esa esfera era realmente hermoso de ver.

" _Sólo un elemento más"_ pensó el rubio mientras sus jadeos por agotamiento se hacían más constantes

Adalius se levantó para dar inicio a su último conjuro, sin embargo un grito ahogado lo sacó de su concentración llevándolo a casi perder el control de los elementos invocados. El chico miro a lo lejos y pudo observar a Aria cerca de la colina mirandolo con tristeza

 _-Aria-_ susurró

La chica comenzo a correr y Adalius detuvo sus conjuros para correr detrás de ella

 _-¡Aria! -_

 _-¡Eres imposible Adalius!-_

 _-Aria ¡detente un momento por favor! ¡Déjame explicarte!_ \- decía el rubio mientras corría detrás de su novia que iba adelante furiosa. _-¡Aria!-_

- _¿¡Qué!?_ \- gritó mientras se volteaba hacia el chico con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

Adalius sentía como su corazón se apretujaba al verla llorar. Se había prometido que no dejaría que la chica sufriera más pero últimamente parecía hacer todo lo opuesto. _-Aria...yo...este…-_

 _-Adalius-_ dijo la joven recuperando un poco la compostura - _te voy a hacer una pregunta y te ruego que me des una respuesta honesta-_

 _-Aria...yo...esta bien…-_ exclamó derrotado.

 _-Amor mío… eso que estabas haciendo… en el bosque...tú…¿estabas practicando magia?-_

 _-Yo…-_

 _-Es la única explicación que encuentro, de otra forma cómo explicarías estar rodeado de un círculo de fuego, agua y aire en medio de la nieve-_ murmuró con nuevas lágrimas formándose en sus hermosos grises.

El joven solamente suspiró, tomó con delicadeza las manos de su novia y la miró a los ojos. _-Si, estaba practicando mi magia-_ contestó.

 _-¿Por qué? Adalius...después de lo que hemos pasado...de lo que la magia ha causado...tú prefieres seguir practicando …¿por qué?-_

 _-Aria...ven siéntate a mi lado...creo que debemos tener está charla…-_ murmuró mientras animaba a su amada a sentarse en una roca. - _¿Recuerdas la primera vez que conocimos al señor Nicola?-_

 _-Si, estabas todo alegre al notar que él era parte del concilio…creo que me acabo de responder sola...esto es por el concilio, ¿verdad ?-_

 _-Me enviaron una carta hace dos semanas-_ exclamó mientras sacaba de su chaleco el documento y se lo mostraba a la joven _-El concilio está interesado en que forme parte de ellos… es la oportunidad que he esperado toda mi vida...Aria...es por eso que estaba practicando mi magia...para poder ser parte del concilio debo pasar una serie de pruebas mágicas...es por eso que yo...Aria...yo…-_

La chica detuvo el balbuceo de su novio con un gesto de su mano. Lentamente la joven también sacó una pequeña carta de su bolsillo y se la mostró a Adalius.

 _-El señor Nicola me comunicó que han encontrado familiares de mis padres en Florencia… tengo la oportunidad de viajar y conocerlos… parece que son una familia respetable en Florencia… ellos… ellos no sabían de mi existencia pero al descubrir que yo estaba aquí me pidieron que los visitara…-_

El rubio recordó lo que Nicola le había dicho tiempo atras y no pudo mas que sentirse feliz y emocionado por su novia

 _-¡Aria eso es genial! Siempre habías querido conocer más de tu familia...de tus origines...debes ir a visitarlos un par de semanas…-_

 _-Adalius… si voy a Florencia...no sería por un par de semanas solamente…-_

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_ \- preguntó sintiendo un vacío en su estómago.

 _-Me refiero a que si voy a Florencia sería una visita prolongada...incluso podría ser permanente…-_

 _-Aria…-_

La chica solo dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente por sus mejillas mientras se aferraba al pecho del chico. Adalius la abrazó con fuerza mientras sentía como su corazón se contraía de dolor.

 _-Si… si… ibas a Florencia…¿Qué pasaría con...nosotros?-_

 _-Pues… pues… yo… quería… pedirte que fueras conmigo -_ murmuró sonrojada

Adalius sentía como el corazón palpitaba con fuerza...no iba a negar que a sus diecisiete años añoraba pasar el resto de su vida con la joven frente a él. Aria lo había apoyado siempre en las buenas y en las malas...aunque no apoyará su uso de magia de sanación siempre había tratado de entenderlo. Con pesar, Adalius entendió que el enojo de la chica al verlo usar magia se debía a su temor de separarse de él.

 _-Sabes Adalius…-_ dijo mientras se separaba del joven y secaba sus lágrimas _-creo que ha llegado el momento donde debemos tomar una decisión… Estos han sido los años más felices de mi vida...estar a tu lado es mi más grande anhelo pero...tu sueño es otro… creo que debemos separarnos-_

 _-No-_

 _-¿Ah?_ -

 _-Dije que no… no nos vamos as separar. Iremos a Florencia juntos-_

 _-Adalius…pero...el concilio…¿estás seguro?-_

 _-Aria...la magia es algo importante para mi sabes que no te mentiría, pero tu eres mas importante. Eres mi vida, mi mejor amiga, mi cómplice y amiga. De qué sirve cumplir mi sueño de estar en el concilio si no estas tu para regañarme por usar magia-_ dijo con una sonrisa.

 _-Adalius…-_

 _-Aria…-_

 _-Te amo-_

- _Y yo a ti-_ respondió el joven mientras besaba a su amada y ella le correspondía con mayor intensidad sientiendo aquel hormigueo electrizante recorrer sus cuerpos

 _-¿Iremos a Florencia?-_

 _-Iremos a Florencia luego de tu cumpleaños, seis meses más -_ le confirmó el chico mientras la besaba nuevamente.

... .. ... ... ... ... .. ..

 **Primero queremos desearles una muy feliz navidad! Que la hayan pasado sensacional al lado de sus seres queridos!**

 **Ahora nos vamos al cap, los hilos del destino se comienzan a mover. Que creen que pasara con Aria? Nos quedan pocos capítulos y agradecemos mucho su apoyo!**

 **Revisen la página ina de fb, subiremos una imagen relacionada con este capitulo**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

 **Nos vemos el domingo!**


	8. 7 18 de julio

Hola!

Este capítulo contiene una canción, la narración va a especificar cuando escucharla :)

.. ... ... ... .. ..

Capítulo 7 18 de julio

Finalmente, Aria cumplía dieciocho años. La celebración había salido justo como Adalius lo planeó, ver la sonrisa de Aria mientras comía, charlaba y bailaba con los invitados le llenaba su corazón de una calidez que no podía describir. A Pesar de la naturaleza callada de la joven, verla desenvolverse tan bien con los demás invitados le hacía muy feliz y aunque ya era toda una adulta, todavía se portaba como una niña cuando recibía algún presente por parte de los invitados

" _Quiero proteger esa sonrisa y que siempre la mantengas en tu rostro"_ pensaba el joven al ver como Aria bailaba con varios de los niños de la aldea y cantaba junto con ellos llenando el lugar de su melodiosa voz.

Comieron, bebieron, bailaron y cantaron hasta poco más de la media noche.

 _-Debes de estar exhausta-_ dijo Adalius mientras terminaban de limpiar el salón.

 _-Me creerías que no...-_ contestó la chica con una sonrisa _-la verdad me siento con mucha energía y muy feliz… Adalius la fiesta fue… perfecta… muchas gracias-_ dijo la chica acercándose más al joven de ojos dorados y dándole un casto beso en la mejilla. Adalius la tomó por la cintura impidiéndole que se alejará de él mientras respiraba el dulce aroma de la chica que apesar del tiempo aún lograba disipar todas sus preocupaciones.

 _-¿Pasaste por muchos problemas para organizar esta fiesta?_ \- preguntó la chica sonrojada. A pesar de tener tiempo como pareja aun se avergonzaba al estar muy cerca de Adalius o de las repentinas muestras de afecto por parte de este.

Adalius le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada y suavemente empezó a besar las mejillas de la chica – _Amor mío… nada es problemático si logra hacerte sonreír-_ dijo el hechicero al oído de la chica causando que esta se estremeciera.

 _-En serio muchas gracias, ha sido el mejor regalo de todos-_ respondió la chica mientras se separaba lentamente del joven y continuaba con las labores de limpieza.

Adalius veía con una sonrisa como Aria trataba de retomar las labores de limpieza sin mucho éxito ya que sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus manos dejaban caer todo con facilidad. Quizás era la edad pero amaba saber que esas reacciones eran causadas por él, así como sabía que ella era la única capaz de poner su mundo de cabeza con tan solo verla sonreir. Con una sonrisa coqueta, sacó una pequeña cajita de su chaleco y se acercó sigilosamente a la joven.

 _-Supongo entonces que no quieres tu otro regalo de cumpleaños...-_ dijo colocándose detrás de ella y abrazándola gentilmente por la cintura.

 _-¿Otro regalo?-_ preguntó la joven sin lograr ocultar su entusiasmo.

 _-Ay Aria eres una niña aún-_ dijo con una sonrisa

La joven infló un poco más sus mejillas y empezó a hacer un puchero que logró que el rubio empezara a reír _-¡Es cierto! debiste verte ahora con los regalos ¡parecías una niña pequeña destruyendo los envoltorios!-_ refutó el joven mientras colocaba sus dos manos cerradas frente a su amada _-¿Cual elijes?-_ preguntó.

Aria le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y con un repentino movimiento le robó un beso a su amado _-Ambas-_ respondió.

 _-Tramposa-_ sonrió el chico mientras le daba la pequeña cajita a la joven.

Los ojos de Aria se abrieron con sorpresa al abrir su regalo ya que una pequeña cajita de música de tonos caoba se encontraba ahora en las manos de la de ojos grises.

 _-Adalius…-_

 _-Espero te guste..._ \- dijo el joven un tanto sonrojado mientras le daba cuerda al objeto y dejaba que la melodía inundara la habitación.

… … … … Escuchar la siguiente canción… … … …

Titulo: everytime you kissed me

Album: Pandora hearts original soundtrack

/AayHUbAFb1Y

… … … … … …

 _-Esta melodía…-_

 _-Hace muchos años… antes de que… todo pasara... una hermosa niña de cabellos castaños y con los ojos grises más hermosos que había visto compuso esta melodía para mi cumpleaños. Años más tarde me di cuenta de que había vivido enamorado de esa niña desde el primer día que la vi y ahora que tengo la dicha de tenerla en mis brazos solo deseo que nunca se separe de mi lado y me de el honor de ser su eterno compañero de vida-_ dijo Adalius mientras veía fijamente a Aria. La joven le dedicó la sonrisa mas bella hasta el momento, dejó la cajita de música en la mesa mientras esta seguía sonando y tomó las manos del chico.

 _-Aria yo…-_

 _-Baila conmigo Adalius… que este sea el primero de nuestros muchos bailes a futuro-_ interrumpió la chica mientras empezaba a guiar la suave danza y veía intensamente a aquel que había capturado por siempre su corazón.

Bailaron por un rato aun después de que la melodía se detuviera. Ambas miradas eran intensas y no se separaban la una de la otra. Aria lentamente se acercó a Adalius y empezó a besarle suavemente mientras el joven la estrechaba aún más a su cuerpo.

 _-Aria...-_ logró decir el chico mientras se separaban un momento para tomar aire y empezaba a dar suaves besos en el cuello de su amada.

 _-Sí... quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, en las buenas como en las malas, quiero que seas lo último que mis ojos vean al ir a dormir y lo primero que vean al amanecer, quiero estar siempre a tu lado-_ respondió la joven con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

Adalius sintió aquel chispazo en sus magias y solo acató a besarla con pasión tratando de expresarle con acciones el profundo amor que sentía mientras que Aria respondía con la misma intensidad el beso, el cual dio paso a caricias cada vez más intensas y llenas de amor.

Afuera una tormenta había iniciado, era quizás la más fuerte que el pequeño pueblo había experimentado en meses pero ambos jóvenes no se percataron de ello ya que estaban demostrándose el profundo amor que sentía mientras sellaban su promesa de amor eterno.

… … … … … … … … … …

Era de noche, la luna llena resplandecía e iluminaba por completo el bosque, el ambiente era muy fresco y agradable. Adalius se encontraba en medio de aquel bosque un tanto confundido de como llego a ese lugar. De repente, vio como una persona caminaba hacia él envuelta en una extraña luz dorada. Cuando pudo reconocer de quién se trataba sintió que su alma escapaba por su boca

 _-¿Mamá...? Pero... ¿cómo es esto posible?-_ el chico de ojos dorados tenía una mezcla de sentimientos entre felicidad, tristeza, asombro y remordimiento

 _-Mi querido Adalius, te has convertido en un joven extraordinario-_ Decía la hermosa mujer de ojos dorados con una sonrisa melancólica.

 _-Madre ¿es esto un sueño?-_ preguntó el joven aun en confusión

 _-Quisiera que solo fuese eso-_ dijo la dama bajando la mirada. Adalius comenzó a preocuparse

 _-No puede ser, mi propio potencial mágico esta bloqueado para evitar las adivinaciones involuntarias-_ dijo Adalius exaltado y preocupado mientras su madre le devolvía una mirada culpable

 _-Perdóname hijo, es mi herencia mágica la causante de tus desgracias-_ terminó de decir la mujer mientras desaparecía dejando un nudo en la garganta en su hijo. Lo próximo que vio lo dejo aun mas confundido.

Pudo verse a sí mismo abrazando a Aria con todas sus fuerzas, sus ojos hinchados daban a entender cuánto había llorado y un sentimiento de melancolía y tristeza lo embargó por completo. Podía ver que dialogaban pero no podía escuchar palabras, hasta que escucho a Aria silbar. Ese silbido era el que llamaba a su corcel, y como si de magia se tratara, vio el corcel blanco llegar hasta la escena. Aria intento subirse a su caballo pero Adalius tomo su brazo y la detuvo, con una mirada melancólica vio como su otro yo le entregaba algo a la chica de ojos grises mientras la dejaba ir

 _-Ese es el baúl que me regaló mi madre, la reliquia familiar-_ susurro el chico recordando cuando su madre se lo había dado en aquel cumpleaños

Observo a Aria subir al caballo y comenzó a sentir una enorme presión en su pecho, comenzaba a ahogarse y no sabía por qué, lo último que pudo observar de aquella visión fue al amor de su vida salir a todo galope de allí. La presión se agudizó hasta que todo quedo en negro

Adalius abrió sus ojos de golpe mientras respiraba agitadamente, se desconcertó por un momento al no reconocer donde estaba, hasta que sintió un cuerpo cálido revolverse a su lado, y pudo divisar los cabellos castaños ondulados desparramados sobre su pecho, y recordó la mejor noche de su vida

 _-¿Adalius?-_ preguntó Aria adormilada aun mirando a su amado. El chico la miró pero no emitió palabra, aun estaba sin aire

 _-Adalius ¿estabas llorando?-_ preguntó la chica un poco más despierta mirando el rostro del chico. Adalius se asombró ante la pregunta de la chica y llevo su mano a sus ojos, efectivamente tenían rastros de lágrimas en ellos

 _-Disculpa, te desperté. Fue un mal sueño-_ contestó Adalius mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la chica. Aria le sonrió y se inclinó a besar el pecho del chico, acomodo su desnudo cuerpo en el de su amante y volvió a quedarse dormida

" _un terrible y maldito sueño"_ pensó Adalius mientras limpiaba sus sollozos

… … … … … … … …

Unos dias habian pasado desde el cumpleaños de Aria, el brillo en su ser y lo espontánea de su sonrisa seguía enamorando cada vez más al rubio, desde aquel día en que habían unido sus cuerpos y sus almas, un sentimiento de calidez se albergaba en su corazón cada vez que la volvía amar de esa manera. Sin embargo, como el anuncio de una desgracia, aquel sueño volvía para desestabilizarlo y perturbar su espíritu por completo. Su vida era agridulce desde ese momento

 _-Muchacho ¿que te pasa? Pareces una estatua pensativa_ \- Nicola intento bromear con el rubio que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. El chico le regaló una media sonrisa que solo preocupó más al ya canoso señor

- _¿Que pasa Adalius?_ \- dijo en un tono más serio

 _-Nicola, mis poderes de adivinación están sellados ¿verdad?_ \- la pregunta de Adalius sonaba más como un ruego de una respuesta positiva por parte de su cuidador _-los sueños que tenga son eso, solo sueños…-_

Nicola entendió por donde iba la situación. Si bien habían sellado sus poderes y aminorado su potencial, el legado mágico era muy poderoso, y uno de los mas importantes según los registros del concilio

 _-Tus poderes fueron sellados hace casi 7 años, principalmente tu magia de adivinación , pero sabes que eso afectó el resto de tus poderes-_

 _-Lo se, sin el catalizador no podría hacer mucho-_

El chico volvió a divagar en sus pensamientos con su mirada perdida

 _-Adalius ¿soñaste algo?_ \- el tono del regordete era serio y exigente. Adalius suspiro y levanto su mirada, sabía que por iniciada la conversación no iba a poder ocultar nada mas. El rubio comenzó el relato, desde las palabras de su madre, la despedida de Aria y el cofre que le entregaba, y como todo esto le daba un sentimiento de dolor y de asfixia

 _-¿Que hay en el cofre? ¿Pudiste abrirlo?-_

 _-Hace como un año comenzó a brillar y se abrió, realmente no entendí porque se abrió, mi magia está disminuida en su mayor parte-_

 _-¿Que guardas ahi?-_

 _-La reliquia de la familia de mi madre, y el diario de los schmidt, que me dio mi padre. Luego de que se abrió, decidí guardar todo ahí_ \- contestó Adalius luego de pensarlo un poco.

Nicola se sentó para pensar un momento, conocía un poco de los registros de la familia materna del chico, pero lamentaba ser ave de malas noticias.

 _-Adalius, la escena que me describes y el sentimiento que manifiestas… lamentablemente no me parece un simple sueño-_

 _-¡Pero mis poderes están sellados!_ \- el rubio se exaspero un poco mientras el viejo suspiraba

 _-En la magia hay cosas más alla6 de nuestra voluntad hijo-_ Nicola sentía un nudo en la garganta con el tema _-el hecho de que tu madre te este enseñando exactamente qué hacer con el patrimonio de su familia es demasiado importante-_

 _-¡No es posible!-_ Adalius se levantó de golpe de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana. Con su mirada triste podía observar desde allí a la culpable de sus suspiros. Aria jugaba con los niños de la aldea.

 _-Nicola... Yo… la amo_ -

 _-Lo sé pequeño-_ Nicola se levantó hacia el muchacho y puso su palma en el hombro del chico - _¿Recuerdas las palabras de tu madre?-_

 _-Las cosas deben fluir… -_ contestó casi en un susurro

 _-Es tu decision chico, yo ya te di mi opinión-_

 _-Pero ella sufrirá Nicola, le voy a despedazar el alma-_

 _-Pero al menos seguirá con vida Adalius. Sabes lo que pasó la ultimas vez…-_

 _-Mis padres murieron…-_ el chico bajó su cabeza y sintió un frío recorrer su cuerpo

" _Y condenaste muchos destinos"_ pensó el regordete. Nunca le contó a Adalius la cantidad de magos que habían sido capturados y ejecutados en las misiones de búsqueda de ambos niños

 _-Mañana debo partir a la aldea vecina, si todo sale como lo espero, estaré aquí antes de que partan a Florencia. Tienes una semana para tomar tu decisión-_ cerrando sus palabras Nicola se retiró del lugar. Adalius volvió a alzar su mirada por la ventana, par observar a la hermosa chica cuyos cabellos castaños parecían danzar con el viento

 _-Aria…-_ susurro mientras suspiraba

… … … … … … … …

La luna brillaba con fuerza esa noche, la iluminación embargaba todo el lugar. La pareja partiría esa madrugada a Florencia tras la pista encontrada sobre los familiares de Aria, sin embargo, Adalius sentía que esa noche era muy parecida a una que le atormentaba. Se dirigió a una de las ventanas de la cabaña y suspiró, sentía un profundo dolor en su pecho igual al de su sueño, cuando sintió de repente como unos delicados brazos lo envolvían desde atras

 _-¿Que te pasa? Te noto pensativo-_ dijo Aria mientras abrazaba al rubio desde atrás. Adalius respiró hondo y volvió a suspirar, se dio vuelta y correspondió al abrazo de la chica, envolviendola por completo con sus brazos, mientras besaba con delicadeza sus labios

 _-¿Qué pasa?-_ Preguntó Aria algo confundida - _¿estás ansioso por el viaje?_ -

 _-Aria-_ dijo el chico suavemente mientras tomaba las manos de la castaña y las besaba _-tengo algo que decirte-_ le expresó el rubio mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la encaminaba a sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor. Aria conocía esa mirada y un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo

 _-No hay una manera de decir esto… Aria, no iré contigo a Florencia-_ expresó el chico viendo la mesa, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Un silencio incomodo embargo el momento

 _-Sé que Nicola está retrasado unas horas, pero los muchachos se pueden encargar de cuidar el campamento mientras llega... pero si quieres podemos esperar a que llegue, no hay problema…-_ expresaba Aria con nerviosismo, estaba casi segura que esa no era la razón. La chica pudo observar como las manos de Adalius comenzaban a temblar y su respiración se agitaba, ante la falta de reacción del chico, comenzó a exaltarse

 _-Adalius, mírame-_ dijo la chica mientras con su mano subia el mentón de su novio. Solo pudo observar el rostro de la persona que mas amaba con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, la escena terminó por confirmar el mal presentimiento que tenía Aria, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas, ademas, no entendía que estaba pasando. Adalius al ver como los ojos de Aria comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas se separó de ella bruscamente, odiaba su magia en ese momento, odiaba su legado, le hacía daño a quien más amaba

 _-Adalius ¿que pasa?_ \- rogaba Aria con voz entrecortada mientras lo seguía _-¿estas…. arrepentido de querer estar conmigo?-_ pregunto la chica confundida

 _-No Aria jamas pienses eso-_ se volteó de nuevo Adalius abrazando la chica _-eres la persona que mas amo y amaré-_

 _-¿Por que te despides?_ \- sollozaba Aria en el pecho de su amado sin soltar su abrazo

 _-Yo… me iré con Nicola a Londres-_ dijo el chico estrechandola más _-yo… Aria tuve un sueño-_ terminó de decir el rubio sintiendo como la castaña se tensaba en sus brazos

 _-Adalius, fue solo un sueño, tus poderes están sellados, fue solo eso, un sueño-_ exclamaba la chica despegando un poco su rostro buscando la mirada del chico. Adalius la miró con una sonrisa melancólica, y puso sus pulgares en las mejillas de la muchacha para limpiar las gruesas lagrimas que recorrían su faz _-No Aria, no cometeré contigo el mismo error que cometí con mis padres-_ dijo el chico mientras seguía acariciándola

 _-No me iré-_ replicó la castaña con un semblante más serio _-no me iré sin ti-_ le dijo firmemente viéndolo a los ojos

 _-Te amo Aria-_ le dijo el chico acariciando el bello rostro de la castaña mientras se agachó a besar suavemente a su novia

 _-Adalius…-_

 _-Lo siento-_

 _-Adalius ¿que vas a hac..?_ -

 _-Inanis_ -

Una esfera semitransparente rodeó a la chica y su imagen se perdió por un momento entre destellos… cuando apareció de nuevo la chica estaba dormida, a lo cual el rubio la colocó en el sillon

 _-Lo siento… pero las cosas deben fluir-_ dijo el de ojos dorados tratando de limpiar su rostro de las lágrimas

Pocos minutos transcurrieron hasta que Aria finalmente despertó, completamente desubicada y con un ligero dolor de cabeza intentó ponerse de pie

 _-Ya te atrasaste dormilona-_ expresó Adalius con una sonrisa

 _-No sé en qué momento me dormí-_ Aria sonrió mientras caminaba por la instancia _-creo que estaba cansada al alistar todo-_

 _-Tu caballo ya está ensillado, todo está listo-_ Adalius intentaba seguir fingiendo su sonrisa lo más que podía

- _¡Gracias!_ \- expresó Aria tomando una bolsa que sería su compañera de viaje. Camino hasta el umbral de la puerta seguida del rubio, lo abrazó levemente a manera de despedida. _-apenas puedas, visitame, será agradable contar con un amigo allá-_ Aria le sonrió al chico

 _-Apenas llegues escribenos, te visitaremos-_

Aria silbó fuerte y como si de magia se tratara, su corcel blanco apareció frente a ellos, listo para partir

 _-Hasta luego, joven Adalius-_

 _-Espera-_ dijo el rubio mientras tomaba su brazo. Entró y salió rápidamente, con el cofre que contenía el legado de su madre y el diario de su padre - _llévatelo-_

 _-Adalius ¿estas seguro? Esto te lo dio tu madre -_

 _-Seguro, así te aseguras también que te visitaré ¿no?_ \- dijo sonriente el chico. Aria sonrió y asintió, tomó el cofre y lo puso en la bolsa que llevaba, subió a su caballo y se dirigió por última vez al chico

 _-Despideme de Nicola, dile que estaré eternamente agradecida-_

El rubio asintió y Aria echó a andar a todo galope, con la emoción que significaba ver a su familia.

" _Adios, amada mia"_ pensó Adalius mientras la figura de Aria se perdía en la oscuridad

… … … … … … …

Nicola llegó a la casa pasado el amanecer, encontrándose una figura sentada en un silla al lado de la chimenea, su rostro dibujaba algunas lágrimas y sus manos temblaban

 _-Adalius, hijo... ¿que te pasa?-_

 _-Aria-_ contestó el muchacho sollozante _-tuve que usar magia para hacerla ir… selle sus sentimientos de amor hacia mi, la hice olvidar-_ dijo el chico mientras temblaba aún más

Nicola se acerco al muchacho arrodillándose frente a él y tomó sus manos en señal de darle conforte

- _¿Como se hace Nicola? , ¿como pierdes a la persona mas importante?, ¿como se deja ir?_ \- decía el rubio con desesperación mientras las lágrimas rodaban solas por sus mejillas

 _-Adalius...-_ Nicola no pudo más con el dolor de quien trataba como a su hijo y lo abrazo _-Sabes que es lo mejor… aunque duela-_

La expresión de Adalius se endureció, habían cosas en la magia como la adivinación que bajo su pensamiento… no deberían existir

 _-Lo sé-_ susurró el chico _-sé que nos amamos, pero no podemos estar juntos..._ \- terminó de decir derramando mas lagrimas

 _-¿Le diste el cofre?_ \- preguntó Nicola mientras le traía un vaso de agua al chico que intentaba calmarse

 _-Si... por que el destino debe fluir...-_ terminó de decir mientras suspiraba cerrando sus ojos. Recordó aquel sueño con su madre y ahí entendió por completo la frase que en algún momento de su niñez le dijo, las cosas deben fluir

 _-¿Que piensas hacer ahora?-_

 _-Entrenaré duro Nicola, el destino ha hablado-_

 _-Primero, pon en orden tus sentimientos, limpia tu aura. Nada harás con los sentimientos de odio y frustración que albergas en este momento-_

Adalius suspiro y asintió

... .. ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **Y pues.. Que decirles de este cap.. Las cosas deben fluir /3**

 **SI lo han notado, los conjuros de Adalius estan en latín. Inanis significa "vacío" se les parece a algo? Jeje**

 **Nos queda el último capitulo! Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Volvemos ya en nuevo año ;)**

 **Feliz año nuevo y que sea un prospero 2019**


	9. 8 El despertar de la oscuridad

Capítulo 8 El despertar de la oscuridad

Una luna llena iluminaba el amplio mar por el cual navegaba el humilde barco donde Nicola y Adalius se encontraban, la suave brisa los acompañaba esa noche mientras de vez en vez, las olas los mareaba un poco

 _-¿Estas bien Adalius?_ \- preguntó el regordete

 _-Algo mareado pero bien, el barco no es de mis favoritos medios de transporte-_ ambos rieron ante aquello, pero el rubio volvía a su estado serio y su mirada al horizonte

 _-Adalius, quizás le escribió directo al concilio, ella sabía que iríamos a Londres-_

 _-Ha pasado un año ya, su viaje no duraba más de dos meses-_

 _-Lo sé, pero ahora está con su familia, recuerda que decidiste no ser nadie para ella-_

Adalius agacho su cabeza, sintiendo como algo se quedaba atorado en su pecho

 _-Lo siento muchacho, pero debes asimilar de una vez la situación -_

 _-Lo sé, tienes razón pero… El corazón sana muy lento-_ el rubio devolvió su mirada al horizonte y volvió a suspirar - _¿que me espera en londres?_ \- el chico decidió cambiar el tema y enfocarse en su misión

 _-Estarás en una reunión de presentación. Los Schmidt son de los clanes de mayor importancia en europa así que no te pondran peros para que tomes las primeras pruebas-_

 _-Las pruebas de elementos-_

 _-Correcto-_ asintió el regordete - _si las pasas, comenzaras el periodo de prueba para poder formar parte del concilio, eso tardará unos años. Te asignarán alguna mision menor mientras-_

 _-¿Nos separaremos?_ -

 _-No lo se chico-_ el regordete sonrió un poco _-espero que no, veré qué puedo hacer. Es probable que sigamos con misiones de refugiados en las costas-_

El rubio asintió a todo aquello, aún era un poco abrumador pero confiaba en su fortaleza y disciplina para poder cumplir sus objetivos

 _-En algún momento debes dar una demostración de tu magia especial, la de sanación y la de forja-_

 _-¿Y la de adivinación? -_

 _-Adalius, por nada del mundo menciones la magia de adivinación ni tus poderes sellados -_ el rubio miraba al canoso con duda - _no traerá nada bueno decirlo, confía en mí -_

 _-De acuerdo-_ el rubio asintió y se acomodó más en su espacio. Ante el mareo prefería dormir

… … … … …

 _-Es un placer conocerlo finalmente joven Adalius-_ el líder del concilio de occidente estrechaba la mano del rubio mientras le indicaba el espacio para sentarse. Adalius se sentía nervioso, aquellos poderosos hechiceros lo escudriñaban con la mirada, y sabía de antemano por Nicola las altas expectativas que tenían sobre él. El chico dio una pequeña reverencia a los demás miembros y procedió a sentarse junto a Nicola

 _-Es de nuestro conocimiento su deseo de formar parte del concilio y que ha venido para comenzar las pruebas respectivas-_

 _-Si señor, me pongo a disposición del concilio y lamento no haber hecho esto antes-_

 _-Sabemos su situación de vida, no tiene nada que lamentar joven-_

 _-Les agradezco la confianza-_

 _-Los próximos seis meses tendrá que que pasar las pruebas de los elementos mágicos básicos, una vez pasadas, podrá continuar con las demás pruebas. Debe entender que a pesar del peso de su apellido, no nos saltaremos ningun protocolo -_

 _-Por supuesto, lo entiendo-_

 _-Una vez terminados esos seis meses se le asignará una misión y será usted quien nos notifique cuando esté listo para los próximos retos-_ el chico asintió ante estas palabras con profundo respeto. El líder del concilio sonrió, le recordaba al padre del rubio, quien fuera alguna vez su amigo.

 _-Quisiera saber, joven Adalius, cual es su interés en formar parte del concilio-_ una mujer de algún clan poderoso se había dirigido directamente al rubio. Sabía la clase de importancia de aquella mujer por los anillos de su mano

 _-Mi señora-_ se levantó Adalius he hizo una leve reverencia - _el concilio tiene acceso a información privilegiada y cuenta con una de las bibliotecas más completas del mundo mágico. Todos esos recursos me serviran para mi sueño… quiero hacer un cambio, usar mi magia para ayudar a los demás, guiar a los que son como nosotros, sanar a los que no, evolucionar este mundo para bien… Si soy especial en este mundo por mis poderes… Quiero usarlos para mejorarlo-_

 _-Y estaremos ansiosos esperando eso-_ se levantó el líder haciendo que el resto se levantara. Nicola entendió que estaba dando por terminada la reunión, ambos se despidieron y salieron de allí.

Una vez cruzadas las puertas, Adalius suspiro como quien se quita un gran peso de encima, el chico volvía a sentir el calor regresar a su cuerpo

 _-Lo hiciste bien chico, no te preocupes-_ Adalius le regaló una media sonrisa al viejo, aún se sentía algo nervioso.

- _¿Donde vamos?_ \- preguntó el rubio cuando vio que se dirigían a un lugar que no era la salida

 _-Estaremos aquí seis meses, y para las pruebas ocuparas todas las ayudas posibles, te tengo una sorpresa-_ Nicola no dijo más hasta que se pararon enfrente de unas puertas enormes. El rubio lo miró con confusión

 _-Vamos entra-_ dijo el regordete con una sonrisa. Adalius obedeció y empujó aquellas enormes puertas. Lo que vio lo dejó maravillado. Un enorme salón de dos pisos lleno de estantes con miles de libros. Los ventanales enormes por todas las paredes le daba una claridad completamente envidiable, dignas para hacerlo un perfecto lugar para la lectura. El olor a libro era algo que el rubio amaba desde que era un niño

 _-La biblioteca del concilio… -_ Susurro Adalius aún maravillado

 _-Disfruta-_ le dijo Nicola entre risas

…. … … … … … … … … … …

Seis largos meses habían pasado y el invierno se hacía presente en la ya brumosa Londres. Entre libros y prácticas exhaustivas, Adalius había logrado superar las pruebas del concilio con un éxito rotundo. Los miembros del concilio estaban maravillados con el despliegue de poder del joven de ojos dorados, para muchos, era el mago con mayor capacidad mágica del momento y la supremacía con la que había superado las pruebas de fuego, agua, aire y tierra eran testigo de eso.

Como dictaba el protocolo, a Adalius se le permitió ser parte del proceso de ingreso al concilio. Ahora debía trabajar en sus habilidades únicas, y presentar al concilio algo de peso cuando estuviera preparado, mientras tanto, trabajaría en misiones del concilio. Se le había asignado al rubio dirigirse a un pequeño campo de refugiados al sur del país, cerca de la costa en el próximo verano; Nicola lo acompañaria pero la dirección estaría bajo su mando. Adalius aceptó gustoso, al final, tenía mucha experiencia en las aldeas de refugiados. La blanca nieve caía copiosamente esa noche mientras a la luz de las velas el joven rubio escribía en un libro. Dos toques a la puerta de su habitación lo sacaron de su concentración

 _-Adelante-_ expresó el chico. La puerta se abrió y dejó ver un animado Nicola con una taza de chocolate caliente que amablemente se la regalo al chico

- _¿Que haces aun despierto muchacho? El frío es horrible-_

 _-Luego del invierno en Suecia no lo creo-_ el chico sonrió _-escribo el diario del concilio, ya sabes cómo es esto-_ el rubio levantó el libro que escribía dejando ver la hermosa portada roja con dorado con su nombre grabado. Todo miembro del concilio o en pruebas de admisión debía escribir un diario, era como la bitácora de vida para el mago

 _-El papeleo siempre es tedioso, aunque supongo tu lo disfrutas-_

 _-Me conoces bien Nicola-_ sonrió el muchacho. Justo en ese instante pudo observar como Nicola llevaba en sus manos varios papeles, a lo que intuyó el viejo venía de recoger la correspondencia que enviaba el concilio.

- _¿Ha llegado algo... para mi?_ \- preguntó el rubio con cautela, volviendo a concentrarse en la escritura del diario.

 _-Solo trabajo… nada de lo que esperas...-_ contestó Nicola con cierta tristeza

Adalius suspiro " _quizás sea lo mejor, al final, ella solo recuerda ser mi amiga de infancia, no soy nada importante para ella_ " pensó el chico mientras se despedía del viejo canoso. Una vez solo, Adalius miró el ventanal frente a él y observó la fuerte nevada que caía afuera. Decidió en ese momento centrarse en sus metas y objetivos, desearle el mayor éxito a Aria, y despedirse para siempre del amor de su vida.

… …. … … … … … … …

Hace ya un año que Adalius se encontraba instalado en el refugio cercano a la costa. Nicola había permanecido con él los seis primeros meses, y luego como ya era costumbre, el concilio le había dado nuevas misiones al regordete que lo hacían viajar constantemente. La primavera brillaba en su esplendor, las aves daban gustosas la bienvenida a la estación mientras las flores llenaban con colores los verdes prados. Adalius se encontraba cortando madera con la que cocinaría más tarde. Una voz conocida lo saco de sus quehaceres con emoción , Nicola llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de aldea

- _Adalius_ \- exclamó el regordete- _que alegría que te encuentro_ -

 _\- ¡Señor Nicola! Gusto en verle_ \- respondió el joven con una gran sonrisa.

 _\- ¡Me alegra verte muchacho! Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte_ \- y haciendo un ademán se acercó un joven de cabello negro y profundos ojos azules - _él es el joven Clow_ -

- _Mucho gusto_ \- respondió el joven de ojos azules con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos

- _Joven Clow, este es el chico de quien le hable, su nombre es Adalius Schmidt_ -

- _El placer es mío_ \- respondió Adalius.

- _Joven Clow, como ya usted sabe este lugar es un refugio para todos aquellos con habilidades especiales... Adalius es uno de nuestros mejores hombres en el lugar y estoy seguro que él podrá ayudarle a aprender sus tareas e incluso será un excelente maestro para mejorar sus talentos_ \- exclamó el hombrecillo mientras palmeaba amistosamente la espalda del joven de ojos dorados.

- _Ven conmigo, te voy a mostrar el lugar_ \- exclamó Adalius lleno de energía.

Mientras caminaban por el lugar, Adalius notó que el joven Clow era bastante retraído. Sus ojos azules reflejaban tristeza y no parecía confiar fácilmente en las personas.

\- _¿Cuántos años tienes? -_ preguntó Adalius al joven Clow.

 _-Dieciséis años-_

- _Yo tengo veinte años. Es bueno tener alguien cercano a mi edad por estos lugares. La mayoría rondan la edad del señor Nicola_ -

\- _¿Él es tu padre? -_ preguntó el joven ya que para alegría de Adalius parecía interesado en seguir la conversación.

- _La verdad ha sido como un padre para mí. Mis padres murieron cuando yo aún era apenas un niño. El señor Nicola ha cuidado de mi desde entonces y me ha ayudado a controlar cada vez más mis habilidades_ \- contestó.

 _\- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué estás aquí? -_

A pesar del recelo inicial de Clow, decidió dar una respuesta - _Mi padre me ha enviado aquí... actualmente están cazando a todos aquellos que sean... diferentes_ \- comentó el muchacho. - _Mi padre escuchó acerca de este lugar y decidió enviarme aquí por mi propia seguridad-_

- _Las cacerías de brujas son muy comunes en estos tiempos desgraciadamente...y muchos de los huéspedes tienen historias similares_ -

El joven Clow típica personalidad retraída decidió darle una oportunidad al joven y de esta forma ambos siguieron conversando mientras Adalius le enseñaba el resto de la aldea y le explicaba como funcionaba todo. Llegaron a la casa principal y el rubio instaló a Clow en uno de las habitaciones. El de ojos dorados bajo al salón principal donde Nicola disfrutaba de un té

 _-Es un poco tímido, pero creo que logré que confiara en mí-_ exclamó el rubio sentándose al lado del de ojos verdes

 _-¡Me alegro! El chico me hablo muy poco en el camino-_ las sonrisas del canoso resonaron en la instancia

 _-¿Crees que estoy preparado para ser el maestro de alguien?_ -

 _-Debes hacer tu mejor esfuerzo Adalius, serás un gran maestro-_

El rubio sonrió motivado por las nuevas oportunidades que le encomendaba el destino

… …. … …. …. …. …. …. ….

Entre pócimas, duelos y lecturas pasaba el tiempo y la amistad entre los chicos crecía. Mientras Adalius preparaba sus investigaciones para presentarle al concilio, enseñaba todo lo posible a Clow para instruirlo de la mejor manera en la magia. Era muy fácil notar que el de ojos azules tenía un gran potencial mágico, igual o mayor al del rubio. Todo lo que el de ojos dorados le enseñaba, Clow encontraba la manera de mejorarlo o potenciarlo, sin embargo, aún no era capaz de ganarle al de ojos dorados en un duelo

Más de tres años había pasado desde que los chicos se habían conocido, Adalius había vuelto hace una semana con Nicola de Londres, el rubio había presentado sus pruebas enfocadas en sus poderes únicos, y aunque la demostración de los poderes de sanación fueron sorprendentes, el concilio quedó maravillado con la creación de Metallurgy. Para la alegría del chico y del mismo Nicola, el rubio había sido aceptado en el concilio de occidente, uno de sus primeros sueños estaba cumplido

 _-Nicola, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_ \- ambos tomaban un té en el salón principal de la casa en la aldea. Una noche cálida de verano era iluminada por la luna llena

 _-Dime muchacho-_

 _-¿Que conoces de Clow? ¿Que sabes de su linaje? -_ el rubio bajó un poco la voz

- _¿Ha pasado algo con él?_ \- preguntó Nicola con cierta preocupación

 _-Tengo más de tres años de conocerlo, no me malinterpretes, lo aprecio como si fuera mi hermano… Pero tiene ciertas actitudes… Al principio se lo atañe a la inmadurez pero.. El tiempo sigue pasando-_

El viejo se quedó callado un momento, mientras pensaba en las palabras que debía decir

-Clow es hijo de dos linajes mágicos muy importantes, Los Reed de Londres y los Li de China-

 _-¿Los Li?_ \- Adalius se sorprendió ante esto. Sabia que los Li eran los líderes del concilio de oriente y eran de las familias más influyentes de Asia - _Bueno eso explica su gran potencial mágico -_

 _-Si bien sé que conoces el potencial mágico de los Li, los Reed son otra cosa, ha sido siempre un clan poderoso europeo, pero siempre se ha manejado completamente por aparte, alejados del concilio, a veces fuera de sus reglamentos-_ el viejo pensó un poco más - _de hecho nos tomó por sorpresa que su familia pidiera protección para el chico-_

 _-Su potencial mágico es enorme, ahora entiendo su círculo mágico-_

 _-¿Círculo mágico? -_

 _-Creó un círculo mágico que usa como catalizador, junta elementos orientales y occidentales en el, usa el sol y la luna como potenciadores también -_

 _-Vaya, eso es admirable. Solo a los líderes de los concilios les he conocido círculos mágico-_ el de ojos verdes estaba realmente sorprendido - _pero no creo que sea eso lo que te preocupa ¿cierto?_ \- Adalius agacho su cabeza y suspiro

 _-Si bien ha aprendido todo de manera rápida, ha mejorado la mayoría de mis conjuros y su poder mágico es increíble … está obsesionado con algunas cosas… que no me terminan de calzar-_

 _-¿Como cuales? -_

 _-Sus motivos en la magia son… ¿Egoístas? He intentado que vea más allá de ser el más poderoso pero sigue siendo su principal motivación. Se mostró algo… Irritado al darse cuenta que estaba por presentar las últimas pruebas al concilio y cuales eran mis motivos. Está obsesionado con la adivinación por más prohibiciones que le he dado sobre el tema, sabes que no puedo ser objetivo con eso…_ \- Nicola pensó detenidamente las palabras dichas por el rubio. Una persona con tanto poder podía ser peligrosa

 _-¿Su aura?_ \- preguntó el canoso

 _-Demasiado ligada a sus sentimientos, fluctúa, aunque sabes que no soy el mejor para leer auras-_ el rubio guardó silencio de repente mientras recordaba algo - _de hecho la he sentido fluctuar extrañamente desde hace unos meses, antes de ir a Londres por mis pruebas... Se agudizó hace poco que volvimos, cuando le conté lo de metallurgy. Se ha encerrado en sí mismo, como si algo le pasara pero con costos habla-_

 _-De hecho lo he visto poco desde que llegamos-_ Nicola pensó un poco -¿ _Quieres pedir una audiencia ante el concilio? -_

 _-No soy el mejor leyendo auras… Así que sí, quería pedir una audiencia ¿Crees sea posible? -_

 _-En unos días debo partir al continente por unos meses, pero puedes enviar una carta al concilio con uno de los delegados. Cuando contesten, puedes ir a Londres, en caso de que yo no haya regresado aún -_

 _-De acuerdo. Gracias por escucharme-_ sonrió el rubio

 _-siempre es un placer hijo-_

… … … … … … … … …

Había pasado un par de semanas desde que Nicola había viajado al continente. Adalius, ahora miembro del concilio, escribía sus investigaciones y descubrimientos en su diario religiosamente. El chico se vio interrumpido de su escritura nocturna cuando escuchó unos toques a su puerta

 _-Adelante-_

 _-Maestro-_ unos ojos azules se asomaron por la puerta - _¿puedo pasar un momento?_ \- el rubio dejo de escribir y asintió indicándole a Clow que podía pasar

 _-Maestro, necesito de su ayuda. Necesito usar a metallurgy y me enseñe a usar magia de la forja-_ Adalius quedó impactadó ante tales palabras, y a pesar de no ser el mejor leyendo auras, podía detectar en ese momento las fluctuaciones en el aura del pelinegro

 _-Usar tipos de magia fuera de tus cualidades no es algo sencillo, de hecho muchas veces trae graves consecuencias-_ Adalius pudo ver la ansiedad en el rostro de su pupilo - _¿A que se debe esto Clow? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -_

Clow comenzó a caminar por la instancia desesperado, como animal encerrado, parecía debatirse muchas cosas internamente y a veces balbuceaba cosas

 _-Soy el mago más poderoso y no puedo hacer nada para salvarla-_ la ansiedad del de ojos azules comenzó a desesperar al rubio - _Clow cálmate-_ Adalius tomó por los hombros al pelinegro y lo obligó a detenerse - _¿salvar a quien? ¿de qué hablas? -_

Clow se tranquilizo un poco y se sentó en una silla. Bajo su cabeza y comenzó a relatar aquella adivinación que nublaba sus sentidos. Aquel relato de ver a aquella preciosa mujer de cabello negro inerte en sus brazos hizo que el pelinegro sollozara

 _-Debo salvarla maestro… -_ Adalius suspiró, esto era precisamente de la cautela con que hablaba respecto a las adivinaciones

 _-Clow ese es el peligro de lo que te hablé, no es tan sencillo como eso. Te expliqué lo que conllevaba las adivinaciones, debes aceptar lo que ves y dejarlo fluir o alterará el balance-_

 _-¡No lo voy a aceptar! -_ El aura mágica de Clow comenzó a desestabilizarse aún más - _es tu deber ayudarme-_

" _A veces debemos sacrificarnos_ " pensó el rubio con nostalgia - _Clow, he pedido una audiencia en el concilio… Solo espero su respuesta para ir a Londres, ellos pueden ayudarte-_ contrario a lo que el rubio pensó , el aura mágica de su pupilo se potenció en vez de calmarse

 _-Clow cálmate… Recuerda controlar tus sentimientos-_

 _-Solo quiero salvarla… -_ Clow cerró sus ojos mientras su magia perdía el control por completo

Las palabras de Clow fueron lo último que el rubio escuchó antes de caer inconsciente.

… … … … … … … …

Adalius despertaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una gran pesadez en su cuerpo. Estaba en un lugar oscuro y cuando intentó moverse pudo darse cuenta que tenía un grillete en su pierna derecha que se lo impedía, en ese momento notó también que su brazo izquierdo de igual forma estaba encadenado

" _Clow ¿qué has hecho?"_ pensó el joven de ojos dorados con tristeza

Su último recuerdo era haber estado discutiendo con su amigo acerca de lo que quería hacer. Sabía que romper el tabú de la adivinación era grave y peor aun lo que deseaba hacer para cambiar el destino. Era su deber y responsabilidad como mago miembro del concilio de occidente alertar sobre las intenciones de Clow y el peligro que eso representaba. Su amigo había perdido la razón. Mientras Adalius ponía su mente en claro escucho el rechinar de una puerta anunciando la entrada de alguien

- _Lo siento maestro, no puedo dejar que me delate_ \- dijo Clow mientras traía un poco de comida. Adalius sentía una gran pena por su pupilo

- _Clow sabes que esto está mal, lo he dicho varias veces. No puedes hacer una adivinación con planes de cambiar el camino, así no funciona por eso es un tabú_ -

- _Pero solo así podré salvarla_ \- dijo Clow en un suspiro _-sin embargo, todos mis esfuerzos parecen no ser suficientes_ \- dijo con pena Clow. Acto seguido levantó su mano y una cantidad grande de cartas rojas con dorado comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor. Adalius estaba sorprendido porque tenía una idea de lo que se trataba

 _\- ¿cuánto tiempo dormí? -_ pregunto Adalius

- _Alrededor de dos semanas_ \- dijo Clow - _gracias al libro de pócimas que me habías dado y a esto_ \- dijo el chico de ojos azules acercando una carta con el nombre The sleep

- _Metallurgy_ \- susurro el chico de ojos dorados

- _Es una gran creación_ \- dijo Clow sacando la mencionada carta negra con dorado - _sin embargo, llevo dos semanas intentando que cree lo que quiero, pero no me hace caso_ \- suspiró - _ha creado fuego para los que tienen frío, tierra para los incomunicados, agua para los sedientos, viento para polinizar, pero ¡nada que pueda ayudarme! -_ dijo Clow con rabia _\- ¡incluso he tenido que crear un libro mágico para sellarlas! ¡No me hacen caso! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡yo soy el mago más poderoso! -_ decía ya un Clow frustrado de nuevo

- _Metallurgy guarda mis más preciados deseos de hacer el bien y mucha de mi magia de creación_ \- explicaba Adalius - _todo esto que has creado ha sido el reflejo de mis intenciones, del por qué Metallurgy fue creada...esas cartas...son mías_ \- termino de decir el chico rubio entre la felicidad y la melancolía

 _-Tu eres su dueño ¡has que me obedezca!_ \- dijo Clow con frustración

- _Te lo he dicho Clow, no funciona así. Un deseo egoísta que viene de romper un tabú solo generará desgracias...y no solo para ti...afectaras a muchos. La magia necesita un balance_ \- decía Adalius con esperanza de que su amigo recapacitara

- _Necesito salvarla_ \- era lo único que repetía Clow. Adalius miro hacia el suelo y con su mano no atrapada tomó el dije que colgaba de su cuello.

- _Espada de la forja, tú que contienes mis poderes, los poderes de la oscuridad, revela tu verdadera forma ante mí, tu dueño_ \- Adalius liberó su llave convirtiéndose en una hermosa espada la cual empuñó y de un corte liberó su mano atrapada cortando las cadenas como si fuera papel. Cuando se disponía a liberar su pierna derecha un choque metálico se lo impidió. Clow estaba empuñando una espada también, parecía otra carta

- _No puedo permitirlo_ \- dijo Clow

- _No puedes impedirlo, tu magia no es la indicada_ \- contestó el rubio

 _\- ¡Entonces tomaré la tuya! -_ acto seguido Clow se agacho y comenzó a drenar el poder mágico de su maestro. En algún momento Adalius le había enseñado la transferencia de magias para ayudar a alguien herido... en este caso Clow había revertido el proceso y sacaba la magia de su contraparte.

- _No me obligues a hacerlo Clow_ \- decía Adalius sollozante debilitándose por el drenado. Clow no respondió a lo cual su maestro entendió que no había otra manera _\- ¡Metallurgy! -_ exclamó Adalius con todas sus fuerzas a lo cual la carta comenzó a brillar, haciendo aparecer el caballero metálico que inmediatamente arremetió contra Clow. Interrumpido por el caballero, Clow dejó de drenar el poder mágico de Adalius y se encarnó en una feroz batalla contra el caballero metálico. Adalius si bien estaba liberado del drenaje, sentía sus fuerzas desfallecer, cada carta que había materializado Clow había tomado parte de su esencia y eran más de cincuenta. Logró liberar su pierna derecha y se encaminó con su espada hacia donde su pupilo luchaba, era su última oportunidad para salvarlo

 _\- ¡Windy! -_ exclamó Clow haciendo volar por los aires al caballero de plata y haciendo arrodillar a su maestro. Ahí se dio cuenta que cada uso de una carta debilitaba más a Adalius. Sabía que había una carta que consumía muchísima energía. _\- ¡Time!_ \- exclamó Clow

Todo se detuvo, más Adalius aún podía moverse, se inclinó en una de las paredes completamente exhausto. Clow se acercó, pero The sword volvió a ser una carta ante el peligro que sintió de su creador. Clow tomo la espada de su maestro y apuntó al corazón del joven de ojos dorados

- _No lo hagas_ \- dijo en un suspiro Adalius - _Eres como mi hermano_ -

- _Entonces ¡dime una manera de salvarla!_ \- gritó Clow con desesperación. Adalius movió su cara para ver a Clow

- _Debes dejar el destino fluir_ \- dijo Adalius con lágrimas en los ojos - _entre más lo quieras evitar, más lo terminaras haciendo_ \- terminó de decir mientras derramaba lágrimas por su mejilla. Ante esta respuesta, Clow en un arranque de ira perforó el costado de su maestro, por el efecto de time la sangre aún no brotaba. Clow con su mano temblando volvió a apuntar la espada al corazón de Adalius. El efecto de time comenzó a desaparecer y el ambiente se volvía caótico. Clow acercó más la espada al pecho de Adalius

Por la mente de Adalius comenzaron a pasar imágenes de toda su vida, los sacrificios que el destino le había colocado en el camino. " _quizás Aria tenía razón… la magia solo trae desgracias"_ pensó el rubio mientras se sentía desfallecer y su aura descontrolarse

 _-Condenaras mi alma con odio y venganza, condenarás tu magia con desgracia, y condenarás el destino de muchos_ \- dijo Adalius en último intento de convencer a su amigo _\- ¿Vale la pena? -_ dijo derramando un par de lágrimas mas

" _lo vale_ " pensó Clow sin escuchar realmente a su maestro. Estaba cegado

- _La magia es un balance ¿no? -_ Dijo Clow- _una vida por otra_ \- terminó de decir mientras introducía lentamente la espada en el corazón de su amigo. En ese instante el efecto de time se detuvo y un grito ahogado se escuchó. La sangre comenzó a salir de ambas heridas. Adalius cerró los ojos y se dirigió a su carta _-restaura el balance… enmienda el error_ \- susurro el rubio. Recordó el momento en que utilizó magia para que Aria olvidara y sintió una última punzada en su pecho. Un viento tormentoso los rodeo, la espada plateada de Adalius se volvió oscura en la parte llena de sangre, como si la sangre fuera negra. Volvió a su tamaño original y desapareció. El caballero de plata volvió a la carta seguida de una sombra que parecía ser salida de Adalius, la carta también desapareció

 _\- ¡Noooo! -_ gritó Clow, sabía que necesitaba a Metallurgy si quería seguir experimentando hasta encontrar algo que le ayudara. El cuerpo de Adalius cayó inerte al piso mientras todo el ambiente tormentoso se materializó en un solo lugar, Clow giró hasta ese lugar para ver como una carta se materializaba. Una vez terminado el proceso la tomó, era una carta fría y diferente a las demás, cuando la volteó pudo leer The nothing en su nombre. Clow cayó sobre su rodillas y lloró amargamente, en un último aliento su maestro le había dado una última lección

" _yo solo quiero que sus ojos no se cierren para siempre_ " pensó Clow mientras seguía llorando.

…. … …. … … … … … …

Nicola caminaba cabizbajo por los amplios pasillos del concilio. Hace unos meses el concilio lo había notificado de la desaparición de Adalius y su falta a la visita programada, que el mismo rubio había solicitado. El viejo regordete había vuelto a la aldea de inmediato para no encontrar nada, más que rastros mágicos de Adalius y Clow, una de las casas de la aldea destruidas con un gran árbol en el centro y auras negativas. Nada tenía sentido

 _-Bienvenido Nicola-_

 _-Señor-_ el viejo canoso extendió su mano al líder del concilio, tenían una reunión privada en el despacho del mismo

 _-¿Pudiste averiguar algo? -_

 _-Nada.. Hay vestigios de ambas magias pero no hay rastros de ellos-_

 _-Si fue un ataque, los magos esconden su rastro. Podemos iniciar una investigación pero sabes que es poco lo que encontramos-_

 _-Lo sé-_ Nicola agacho su cabeza con tristeza _-encontré esto, sé que Adalius lo tenia actualizado-_ el viejo le entregó al líder el diario de Adalius quien lo recibió gustoso

 _-Es una lástima que magos con tanto potencial simplemente desaparezcan… Guardaremos el diario como una de nuestras mayores reliquias-_

El viejo asintio. " _Espero algún día saber que paso contigo hijo"_

 _... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

 **Y... hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Esperamos sea de su gusto saber un poco mas de nuestro querido OC. Este capítulo se entrelaza con lo narrado en el capítulo 15: Adalius Schmidt de "Los poderes de la oscuridad" Todo lo acontecido en Eddlo definirá los caminos de "los poderes de la oscuridad" y... Su secuela... *spoiler* LPDLE: Los poderes de la estrella**

 **Volveremos pronto! Gracias por sus reviews y atentos a la pagina de facebook**

 **Gracias!**


End file.
